Plus que tout
by nana88
Summary: Quand Edward quitte Bella, cette dernière ne se retrouve pas seule... Un ange vient la sauver. Son fils, leur fils. 5 ans après, qu'est devenue la vie de Bella ?
1. Synopsis

Synopsis

Cinq ans déjà... J'avais pleuré pendant quinze jours, sans jamais m'arrêter, sans être capable de penser clairement, sans vivre réellement, en touchant chaque jours un peu plus le fond du gouffre. Deux semaines de douleur intense et totale me rongeant vicieusement de l'intérieur. Puis il s'était manifesté, mon deuxième ange, Anthony, SON fils, _notre_ fils...


	2. L'Ange

Chapitre 1

POV Bella

"Maman, réveille toi ! Mais réveilleeeeuuuuuhhhhh toi !!!"

"Huuummmmm........"

"T'es la plus grosse feignante de la terre entière ! "

Une petite main tentait vainement de me secouer.

"Dis donc, on ne t'a jamais appris à être plus poli envers ta mère adorée ?!"

Mon petit ange me sauta alors dessus tandis que je le couvrai de baisers tendres et chaleureux. Il rigolait à présent, mon coeur aimait ce son plus que tout.

Bon, sérieusement, quelle heure était-il ? Oh zut de zut de zut ! Plus qu'une demi heure avant l'école : pas habillés, pas nourris et pas encore debouts ! La panique totale !

"Allez, vas t'habiller, je te retrouve dans 3 minutes dans la cuisine !" m'exclamai-je, _légèrement_ paniquée.

"Maman, je suis déjà habillé..."soupira-t'il amusé.

Que ce petit était doué ! Et dire qu'il n'avait que 5 ans...

"Oui et bien moi pas alors fais comme si j'étais plus organisée que toi et fais semblant de paniquer ! Ok ?! "

"Je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner !" dit-il enthousiaste en courant vers la cuisine de notre tout petit appartement.

Nous habitions ici depuis un an. L'école était à cinq minutes de la maison et c'était presque tout les matins le même scénario ! Heureusement, mon fils était là ! Comme toujours ! J'avais l'impression de me voir il y a plusieurs années quand c'était moi qui sauvais ma mère régulièrement. Il était tout pour moi aujourd'hui, il faisait bien plus que me sauver d'un retard très embarassant à expliquer (pour la dixième fois environ) à sa maîtresse. Je ne vivais que pour lui, même si je mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas en faire un horrible enfant gatée ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Il était arrivé il y a 5 ans...

_C'était environ deux semaines après le début de ma descente aux enfers... Ma vie était devenue un livre sans paroles qui se refermait doucement mais surement. J'avançai vers la fin, ma fin. J'étais recroquevillée sur mon lit, à 3 heures du matin, le coeur vide et les joues suintantes de larmes, pensant encore et encore à lui, quand une douleur fulgurante avait envahit mon corps tout entier. Certes moins douloureuse que celle qui me déchirait le coeur ces derniers temps mais assez pour que je vomisse tout mon repas (constitué d'un simple morceau de bacon et d'un yaourt) et que mon père s'en rende compte. _

_Il avait alors insisté lourdement pour me transporter à l'hôpital sur le champ. A vrai dire, avec le recul, je crois que ça avait été l'excuse qu'il attendait depuis quinze jours. Mon état léthargique empirait sans cesse et il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre. _

_Les médecins de Forks, en me voyant arriver, avaient totalement paniqué et m'avaient directement envoyés à Seattle. Une fois là-bas, mon père avait appelé Renée à la rescousse et c'est autour de mon lit qu'ils passaient la plupart de leur temps. Persuadée que les médecins ne trouveraient rien de physiologique à mon mal, c'est de très très (très très) mauvaise humeur que je me pliais à toute une batterie de tests plus sordides les uns que les autres. On me trimbalait partout dans cet hôpital si triste et j'étais vraiment excecrable (autant avec le personnel soignant qu'avec mes parents). _

_Puis, 3 jours après mon arrivée l'un des médecin était entré dans ma chambre, l'air à la fois triomphant (d'avoir mis un nom sur cette douleur) et sincèrement triste. Il connaissait mon histoire -mon père la lui avait racontée- et savait que cette douleur était surement psychologique (je n'avais pas cessé de le répeter)._

_Dune voix tremblante, il avait demandé à mes parents de bien vouloir sortir de ma chambre pour pouvoir me parler. D'abord furieux, ces derniers avaient fini par accepter, le docteur leur rappelant que, étant majeure, je devais moi même choisir si je voulais ou non leur transmettre la nouvelle._

_Il s'était alors approché de mon lit puis, n'en pouvant plus, avait laché, d'un souffle : _

_« Vous êtes enceinte mademoiselle Swan »_

_Horreur. Douleur. Peur. Douleur. Chagrin. Douleur. Douleur. DOULEUR. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir, plus rien faire, c'était trop pour une seule femme._

_Ma respiration s'était alors accélérée, mon coeur tapait si fort. Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment, même la plus belle nuit de ma vie pouvait-elle se transformer à son tour en cauchemar vivant ? Comment Edw...un vampire pouvait-il...procréer !? En transe totale, j'étais véritablement en train de me sentir mourir._

_« Mademoiselle Swan ! MADEMOISELLE SWAN ! Répondez ! Répondez ! Vite, de l'aide, DE L'AIDE, METTEZ LA SOUS OXYGENE !!! »_

_Les murs s'étaient alors mis à tremblet bizarement, la lumière s'était évanouit puis le noir avait totalement envahit mon esprit, enfin au repos._

_Lorsque j'avais repris connaissance, les infirmiers continuaient à s'agiter autour de moi et le médecin m'auscultait à l'aide de son stétoscope glacé sur ma peau brûlante. Me voyant me réveiller, il signifiait aux personnels de me laisser de l'espace._

_« Mademoiselle Swan, je suis navrée de ne pas y aller par deux chemins mais vos parents sont totalement paniqués dans le couloir, puis-je les laisser entrer ? »_

_« Non ! »criai-je, totalement paniquée à présent._

_Je n'avais peut-être pas à ma disposition l'ensemble de mes capacités intelectuelles mais je savais pertinemment que mes parents ne devaient pas être au courant de cela. Je voulais prendre ma décision SEULE. Personne ne devait venir interférer dans mon choix, j'en étais persuadée. Qui plus est, Charlie était sûrement la personne qui haissait Edward le plus au monde. Je l'avais entendu s'emporter maintes et maintes fois avec les médecins ou ma mère en parlant -je cite- de « ce vaut-rien au coeur de pierre » ou encore « cet enflure arrogant et excecrable ». Et encore, c'était lorsqu'il restait TRES poli... Alors, je connaissait d'avance sa décision quant à la poursuite de ma...GROSSESSE !!!!_

_De nouveau, la panique. Non, calme toi Bella, je devais trouver une excuse à ma crise d'angoisse. J'allais devoir être très convaincante et j'avais peur de ne pas résister bien longtemps._

_« Je ne veux pas qu'il soient au courant » chuchotai-je au médecin. « Nous devons trouver une excuse. Aidez moi s'il vous plaît » le suppliai-je._

_Ce médecin s'était alors assis sur mon lit puis avait dit, d'une voix tendre et paternelle : _

_« Mon choix est le votre alors je vais vous aider en ce qui concerne vos parents. Cependant, je veux que vous soyez sûre de vous, ce choix est... »_

_« Je suis sûre, là n'est pas la question » répliquai-je sèchement._

_« Je vais dire à mes parent que vous m'avez parlé d'un état dépressif extremement grave, que vous avez évoqué mon histoire avec Ed...avec mon ancien petit ami et que je n'ai pas supporté du tout d'entendre cela de votre bouche. » _

_C'était en fait tout à fait possible. Pas une fois depuis 15 jours mes parents n'avaient évoqués, directement, le sujet. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas savoir comment j'aurai réagit. De plus, cela éviterait qu'à l'avenir, ils en parlent. Si il y avait bien une chose que je ne souhaitais pas, c'était parler de tout cela avec mes parents, eux-même preuves vivantes qu'une histoire d'amour finit toujours mal !_

_« Bien, voulez-vous leur dire vous même ou dois-je le faire ? » me demanda-t'il très gentiment._

_« Oui, j'aimerais que vous le fassiez, je voudrais être seule un instant. » Son regard s'emplit alors de panique._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferais pas de sottises, vous avez ma parole docteur » le rassurai-je. Je lui devais bien ça..._

_Il était alors sorti, me laissant, comme je l'avais souhaité, seule. Mais...non, je n'étais pas seule. Je n'étais **PLUS **seule. C'est alors que ma décision s'imposa plus que clairement à moi. Comme un giffle violente. Je savais désormai que plus rien ne viendrait se mettre entre ce petit être et moi. J'étais déjà folle de lui, en un instant il était devenu le nouveau centre de mon monde. Tout du moins, il partageait cette place, chose totalement inédite ! _

_Comment allais-je pouvoir mener tout ça, j'étais faible, très faible alors si mes hormones s'y mettaient aussi !? _

La voix de mon fils me ramena alors sur Terre :

« Bon, maman, soit tu viens manger, soit c'est moi qui conduis pour aller à l'école !! »

« Imbécile ! » lui-dis-je en le serrant fort dans mes bras. « Tu sais bien que je suis malade quand c'est toi qui conduit !! » blaguai-je.

Nous rigolâmes, heureux d'être ensemble...

Arrivés (vivants et à l'heure !) devant l'école de mon fils, il m'embrassa tendrement avant de courir joyeusement vers la cour, rejoindre ses camarades. J'avais de la chance avec lui. Il était semi-humain, semi-vampire mais il avait très vite compris que ses _caractéristiques spéciales _devaient rester un secret entre nous. Pour ce qui était des ses caractéristiques humaines, il avait l'apparence et l'esprit d'un petit garçon de 5 ans, ce qui facilitait beaucoup les choses ! Malgré cela, il avait vraiment oublié d'être bête ! Il avait parfois des réflexions qui me laissaient totalement pantoise ! De plus, il était extrèmement protecteur envers moi et cela me rappelait douloureusement quelqu'un... Non Bella, chasse ces idées moroses ! Allez, oust, oust, oust !!!!!! Bref, il était adorable.

Son côté vampirique se manifestait plus pendant ses repas. Il pouvait sans peine manger de la nourriture humaine mais préferait LARGEMENT son biberon de sang (ce qui n'était pas sans me dégouter !). J'essayais de retenir mes hauts de coeur quand je lui en préparait un ! Autant dire que le brossage de dents était rigoureusement obligatoire après chaque biberon !!!

Pour l'instant, il n'avait manifesté auncun pouvoir particulier. Je découvrais petit à petit ce qu'était la vie avec un _hybride _(c'était comme ça qu'on les nommait dans les rares articles les évoquant sur Internet) et j'aimais ce côté imprévu. Il pouvait courir assez vite et avait une endurance vraiment incroyable pour un jeune de son âge (même si je lui avait interdit d'en faire la démonstration dans la cour de récréation !).

C'était vraiment MON Ange. Tout aurait pu être si parfait...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors, votre avis ? Je continue ?

Bisous à tous, soyez indulgents, je débute...

Merci de m'avoir lu !


	3. Passé et salle de spectacle

Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ceux qui m'ont encouragé à poursuivre.

C'est vraiment une joie de lire vos commentaires, n'hésitez surtout pas à en remettre ^^ !

Allez, bonne lecture !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Bella

La sonnerie de mon portable me fit soudain sursauter (le piéton à mes côtés sursauta lui aussi !). Quelle plaie ! Je détéstais tout ces engins éléctroniques même s'il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient plus qu'utiles pour garder le contact avec ma famille.

Le nom qui s'afficha à l'écran me réchauffa le coeur immédiatement (pourtant bien froid, comme toujours après avoir déposé mon fils à l'école. A croire que mon interlocuteur le savait.)

« Oui ? » dis-je chaleureusement.

« Bonjour jolie Bella ! »

« Bonjour Jake, ça fait du bien de t'entendre. » C'était réellement un soulagement. « Comment ça va chez toi ? »demandai-je gaiement.

« Chez moi ?! Oh bah, la routine. Les enfants sont toujours aussi intenables... »

« Comme leur père ! » répliquai-je du tac au tac.

« Merci Bella, je suis mort de rire » dit-il exaspéré.

« Et Angie ? »

« Elle est toujours aussi belle... » dit-il d'une voie douce.

« Que tu peux être bête quand tu parles d'elle ! ». J'imaginai sans peine le sourire béat pendu à ses lèvres. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un imbécile heureux quand il la contemplait et encore plus quand il l'évoquait ! Il s'était impregné d'elle il y a cinq ans environ (il s'en était passé des choses décidement il y a cinq ans !)...

_C'était arrivé pendant mes quelques jours d'hospitalisation. Après avoir pris mes décisions, le médecin avait décidé de me laisser sortir de cet hôpital de malheur sous certaines conditions. Je devais, entre autre, lui promettre de lui donner régulièrement de mes nouvelles. Promesse que je ne pouvais évidemment pas tenir ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas prendre le risque de tout dévoiler à un humain, aussi gentil et accueillant soit-il. Je mentis donc à ce dernier, non sans mal._

_Je lui devais en effet une fière chandelle : il avait été si convaincant avec mes parents en ce qui concernait ma crise d'angoisse impressionante, que je n'avais eu qu'à pleurer et à paraître triste, chose extrêmement aisée à l'époque. Je ne jouais absolument pas un rôle, cette douleur pouvait se lire sur chacun de mes traits, elle était ancrée au plus profond de moi-même, comme inscrite au fer chaud._

_J'étais donc sortie de l'hôpital. J'avais insisté pour retourner à Forks et non pas à Phoenix comme le souhaitaient mes parents. J'avais besoin -un besoin obsessionnel- de me retrouver dans ma chambre, lieu où nous avions passé des moments si merveilleux._

_Mon retour n'avait pas été chose facile (nan mais, je m'attendais à quoi sérieusement !!). Je souffrais physiquement à nouveau et aucun médicament n'y pouvait rien. Mais c'était une fois de plus cette souffrance me déchirant le coeur qui était la plus insupportable. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces mensonges ? Pourquoi tous ces atrifices d'amour ?_

_Ma première nuit dans ses bras, ma berceuse, son souffle, son odeur, son visage, ses yeux, tout s'était imposé violemment à mon esprit. Et puis, cette nuit, LA nuit, notre nuit. Il avait semblé si heureux à mon réveil. _

_De retour dans ma chambre, n'y tenant plus, enfin seule, j'avais laissé jaillir mes larmes, tremblant de tout mon corps, effondrée et recroquevillée sur le sol, si vide à présent. J'avais besoin de sentir ses bras frais autour de moi, c'était vital. Mais je savais que j'allais devoir passer le reste de ma vie sans lui. Encore plusieurs décennies à vieillir, sans que jamais mon coeur ne soit à nouveau pleinement comblé. C'était trop dur._

_Je m'étais endormie à même le sol, totalement épuisée et c'était dans un de mes nombreux rêves agités que j'avais aperçu Jacob. J'avais alors su, dès le reveil, ce que je devais faire. Le lendemain, j'étais à la première heure à la Push, prête à supplier Jacob Black de m'aider._

_Lorsque ce dernier m'avait ouvert la porte, il avait paru tellement horrifié que je m'étais retournée, paniquée, persuadée d'apercevoir derrière moi un monstre terrifiant. ça n'avait pas été le cas. C'était de moi que Jacob avait peur._

_"Mon dieu Bella !" avait-il soufflé, les larmes aux yeux et le corps pris de tremblements. Ses bras étaient venus m'enlacer tendrement et très fermement. J'avais alors réalisé à quel point j'avais fait le bon choix en venant ici. Son soutien m'était apparu comme un miracle et c'était soulagée que je m'étais effondrée, en larmes (une fois de plus), contre son torse. _

_Il connaissait en partie la raison de mon malheur, Charlie étant un excellent ami de son père, Billy. Il fallait cependant que je lui annonce la nouvelle que j'avais trop longtemps caché. Il m'avait emmené dans sa chambre et m'avait installé sur son lit, dans ses bras. _

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi installés mais il n'avait pas bougé, continuant sans cesse à caresser mes cheveux tendrement, attendant patiemment la fin de mon chagrin._

_Au bout d'un moment, le plus gros de ma crise de larmes passé, j'avais pris une inspiration que j'aurais souhaité plus profonde (mais j'étais tout bonnement incapable de respirer correctement) et m'était lancée : _

_"Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Jacob..."_

_"Evidemment, je serais là, ne te fais plus de soucis pour ça !" s'était-il empressé d'ajouter._

_"Laisse moi finir !" m'étais-je exclamée, impatiente._

_"Oui, pardon..."_

_"Je ... je ... tu ne dois pas te fâcher !"_

_"Je ne peux pas me fâcher contre toi !"_

_"Chut !!"_

_"Ah oui, c'est vrai, pardon..."_

_Après un long moment de silence, j'avais enfin dit : _

_"Je suis enceinte ... d'Edward Cullen."_

_En entendant cette réalité et son prénom dans ma bouche, mes larmes étaient revenues de plus belle, si bien que je n'avais pas du tout vu la première réaction de Jacob. Ce n'est qu'un instant plus tard que, tout en me serrant encore plus fort, il avait prononcé ces paroles : _

_"Je serai là pour toi, pour toujours, je te le promet, je t'aime."_

_Je me rendais compte aujourd'hui que Jake avait parfaitement tenu parole. Il était toujours là, comme un grand frère sur qui on peut déverser un peu (ou beaucoup) de sa peine lorsque celle-ci est trop lourde à porter._

_Mais un problème persistait : j'allais devoir me cacher de mes parents pendant les neuf (?) mois à venir. Comment faire ? Sûrement pas en restant chez Billy !!_

_"Je vais t'emmener chez moi" avait-il rétorqué une fois que je lui avais clairement exposé la situation. _

_Chez lui ! Le pauvre garçon, il débloquait totalement, nous étions déjà chez lui ! Puis, soudainement, j'avais ouvert les yeux. Dans sa chambre, il n'y avait plus de meuble, plus de livre, plus de pièce mécanique pourtant si précieuses à ses yeux (!). Seulement des cartons. Plein de cartons ! Sûrement tous remplis de ces objets divers._

_"Tu ... tu déménages ?" avais-je chuchoté, réellement inquiète de le voir me quitter lui aussi. Il avait pourtant promis de rester..._

_"Oui, je pars m'installer près de la plage, avec ... Angela" avait-il dit, géné, avec un air complètement niais sur le visage ! _

_"Que ... quoi !!". Voilà que je m'étranglais maintenant ! _

_"Angela ... MA Angela, la fille du révéran ?!" avais-je repris totalement déconcertée. J'aurais pourtant pu jurer ne jamais les avoir vu ensemble !_

_"Euh ... oui. Je suis tombé fou amoureux d'elle il y a trois jours et nous avo..."_

_"Ah mais oui, BIEN SUR !!!! Tu tombes FOU amoureux d'elle puis trois jours après, vous décidez de vous installer ensemble ! Evidemment, excuse moi si je m'emporte, tout cela est parfaitement normal ! Non mais Jake, comment peux-tu croire à ce point en l'amour !?! Tu es complètement idiot ma parole !". _

_Je m'étais laissée emporter par la colère enfouie en moi depuis trop longtemps. L'Amour était destructeur, ravageur, on fait semblant de tout décider mais c'est Lui et seulement Lui qui mène le jeu finalement. Et Jake tombait si facilement dans un de ses pièges ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Assurément, il ne pouvait pas faire cela ! Je l'en empêcherai ! J'étais ivre de colère et Jake avait attendu une longue minute avant de reprendre la parole. _

_"Je crois que j'ai des points à éclaircir avec toi." m'avait-il dit, très calme, anormalement calme._

_Et c'est ainsi que j'avais découvert la véritable Histoire des Quileutes, Jacob y croyant dur comme fer à présent. Il m'avait tout raconté et nous étions réstés jusqu'à la fin de la matinée dans sa chambre. Jake était passioné par ce qu'il racontait et dès les premières minutes de son récit, j'avais été moi-même totalement absorbée par cette histoire._

_Il avait fini par évoquer l'imprégnation alors que j'avais totalement oublié Angela et ma colère. Ce n'est qu'en voyant son air benêt que je m'étais souvenu de la raison de ces révélations. _

_"Alors, tu t'es impregné d'Angela..."_

_"Oui, c'est plus fort que tout."_

_"Je suis heureuse pour toi Jake, vraiment". C'était sincère. Cependant, égoïste comme j'étais, je ne pouvais empêcher mon coeur de hurler que moi, j'étais seule, pour toujours. Faisant taire au mieux mon épouvantable plaie, j'avais repris mes esprits et la parole._

_"Et le déménagement, c'est pour ..."_

_"Aujourd'hui !" avait-il rétorqué, enthousiaste. _

_C'est à ce moment là qu'Angela était entrée dans la chambre de Jake. Elle n'avait absolument pas parue jalouse ou tendue de me voir blottie dans ses bras. Une confiance inexplicable et sans faille existait entre eux. Jacob lui avait tout expliqué et c'est ainsi qu'ils étaient devenus le couple qui (je l'ignorais à l'époque) allait me sauver._

_Les mois suivants avaient étés légèrement moins difficiles que ces quinze premiers jours de célibat forcé. Jake et Angie étaient un véritable réconfort pour moi, ils allegaient ma peine comme personne et j'avais beaucoup de mal à me séparer d'eux, ce qui ne semblait pas les déranger le moins du monde. Ils m'aimaient profondément, tout comme moi je les aimais._

_Nous avions décidé de mentir une fois de plus à mes parents. J'avais demandé au médecin de Seattle de les convaincre (à nouveau ! Quel gentil homme, vraiment...) qu'il existait, seulement en Europe, une clinique spécialisée dans ce genre de dépressions gravissimes et qu'il fallait absolument que j'y aille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ces derniers n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde, et m'avaient, un matin d'automne, déposé à l'hôpital de Seattle où exercait le médecin censé m'accompagner jusqu'en Europe._

_Après m'avoir ausculté, il m'avait prescrit quelques anti-douleurs et n'avait pas insisté pour savoir où j'allais. Il m'avais juste laissé son numéro de téléphone personnel en me demandant à nouveau de lui donner de mes nouvelles un de ces quatre. "Peut-être pourrais-je le faire un jour" avais-je alors pensé. Puis j'étais partie dans la voiture de Jake, m'installer chez eux pendant une période indéfinie._

_Tout était parfaitement organisé et les jours passaient, lentement. L'être qui occupait l'arrière de mon nombril grandissait normalement et c'était, pour ainsi dire, une grossesse "dans les normes". Billy avait fait venir un des ses amis médecin, Logan, et ce dernier m'auscultait régulièrement, prenant soin de me prescrire tout ce qu'il fallait pour que je vive le mieux possible. _

_Je continuais à communiquer avec mes parents grâce aux mails, prenant soin de régler l'heure de l'ordinateur en fonction du décalage horaire qui aurait du nous séparer._

_Seule ma douleur psychologique avait du mal à s'atténuer. Pas tellement la journée, Angela et Jacob n'en faisant jamais trop devant moi, pas de démonstration d'amour trop extravagantes ! Mais mes nuits, elles, étaient comme un gouffre sans fin qui me donnait des nausées effroyables, qui me faisait faire des cauchemars épouvantables, qui me torturait l'esprit. Son visage apparaissait dans chacun de mes songes et au réveil, c'était incroyablement dur de réaliser, comme tout les matins, qu'il ne faisait et ne ferait plus partie de ma vie. Je l'aimais tellement..._

_Puis, un "beau" jour de printemps, alors que, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, j'aidais Angie du mieux que je le pouvais en épluchant les légumes du déjeuner, une douleur assez atroce m'avait obligé à me plier totalement en deux, tombant à genou sur le sol de la cuisine. _

_J'avais entendu Angie appeler Jake en hurlant et je m'étais retrouvée sur mon lit, entourée de mon couple préféré et de Logan._

_"Bella, je crois que ton enfant a décidé de pointer le bout de son nez aujourd'hui" avait chuchoté ce dernier, tout en caressant ma joue déjà pleine de sueur. _

_Sans me laisser le temps de refléchir, il m'avait donné toutes les instructions nécessaires pour que mon accouchement se passe le mieux possible et j'avais écouté très très attentivement, préssée d'en finir avec cette douleur._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps plus tard, un cri strident avait retenti dans toute la pièce et on m'avait présenté ... mon fils. _

_"Bonjour Anthony" avais-je murmuré près de son oreille, en larmes, complètement boulversée. Il était beau, effroyablement beau et je l'aimais déjà plus que TOUT. La plaie de mon coeur s'était, pour la première fois, très légèrement atténuée._

"Allo ! Allo !! Bella, tu es toujours là ?!" dit une voix impatiente très lointaine. Oh !

"Oui, oui, pardon Jake, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Tu disais ?"

"Enfin Bella !" gronda-t'il. "Je t'annonce que je vais être père pour la troisième fois et toi tu..."

"OH ! Jacob, c'est fantastique, félicitations ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux ! C'est merveilleux !"

"Bah voilà, enfin une réaction digne de ce nom ! Merci ma belle. Angela veut absolument te voir pour en parler avec toi, elle passera chez toi dans la semaine, ok ?"

"Pas de problèmes, qu'elle vienne quand elle veux, mieux vaut ne pas contrarier une femme enceinte !"

"A qui le dis tu !!" acquiesa-t'il vivement.

"Allez, embrasse la fort de ma part, et Dan et Sandra aussi. Je te laisse, j'arrive au travail. Je suis vraiment heureuse ! Bisous mon Jacob, je vous aime, fort."

"On t'aime aussi, bisous ma chérie" dit-il tendrement avant de raccrocher.

Mon esprit était complètement ailleurs à cause de la nouvelle de Jacob et de ces souvenirs évoqués tout à l'heure. Et c'est sûrement pour cela que je ne remarquai pas la belle (si belle !) Volvo argentée garée sur le parking de la salle de spectacle devant laquelle je passais tout les matins en allant travailler.



POV Bella

C'est donc le coeur allegé (tout du moins la partie qui pouvait encore l'être) par la nouvelle de Jacob que je poussai les portes de l'hôpital ce matin-là. C'était toujours le même qu'il y a cinq ans...

_Après mon accouchement, j'étais restée quelques mois encore chez Jake et Angie. Puis, voyant que mon enfant parraissait "normal", j'avais décidé d'honorer l'une des promesses que j'avais faite neuf mois auparavant. J'avais retrouvé le numéro de téléphone du médecin de Seattle et, prenant mon courage à deux mains, l'avait composé._

_"Allo ?" avait dit une voix que j'avais reconnu immédiatement._

_"Oui, bonjour docteur (je m'étais rendu compte que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de lui demander son nom). C'est Isabelle Swan à l'appareil, vous-vous souvenez ? La jeune fille qui..."_

_"Oui, oui, je me souviens parfaitement de vous mademoiselle Swan" avait-il répondu paisiblement. "Je suis heureux de vous entendre. Alors, comment allez-vous ?"_

_Je lui avais alors raconté tout ce que je pouvais lui raconter. Ma douleur, aussi bien morale que physique, ma grossesse, l'accouchement, la beauté de mon fils, le couple qui m'avait accueilli... Tout. Presque tout. Il m'avait écouté attentivement puis avait ajouté au bout d'un certain temps : _

_"Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ?"_

_Cette question me taraudait effectivement. Il avait alors proposé de m'aider ou plutôt de me sauver ! Et c'est ainsi que, chaque jour, j'avais révisé intensément avec son aide, celle de sa femme Mary et celle de mes deux amis, dans le but, premièrement, de passer mon diplôme de fin d'études secondaires puis ensuite, pour devenir infirmière._

_Nous nous étions donc, Anthony et moi, dans un premier temps, installés chez le Dr Carter (ça y est, j'avais son nom !) et sa femme, après avoir cependant lourdement insisté pour trouver un autre moyen de logement, ne voulant pas, une fois de plus, déranger. Ils avaient insisté et étaient ainsi devenus mes deuxièmes parents._

_Les premiers (parents !), quant à eux, j'avais fini par les mettre au courant à propos de cette grossesse, après mon accouchement. Ma mère avait plutôt bien pris la chose, malgré tout ces mensonges. Je crois, à vrai dire, qu'elle n'avait absolument pas résisté au sourire (très) charmeur de mon fils. Il l'avait totalement ébloui et je savais douloureusement de qui il tenait cette capacité. _

_En ce qui concernait mon père, la confrontation avait été beaucoup plus rude, surtout à cause de la haine qu'il vouait envers « ce salaud » (on était passé au stade supérieur, niveau insultes, depuis l'hôpital !). Mais, ne voulant pas me voir à nouveau souffrir outre mesure, il avait énormement pris sur lui et aujourd'hui, c'était avec bonheur qu'il venait nous rendre visite assez fréquemment. _

_Une fois mes études terminées, c'est à dire il y a un an environ, j'étais restée à Seattle, embauchée à l'hôpital public, dans le service de mon cher James (et oui, je ne l'appelais plus docteur Carter ! C'était « James » maintenant ! La classe hein !). J'avais trouvé cet appartement dans lequel nous vivions actuellement. Ni trop loin de Jake et Angie, ni trop loin de Charlie, ni trop loin de James et Mary, bref, il était parfait ! _

Ma vie avait retrouvé un certain équilibre auquel il manquait cependant un élément que je m'efforçais d'oublier.

La journée passa vite, comme d'habitude quand je travaillais, et à 18h, alors que j'allais partir chercher Antho à la garderie de son école, James me rattrapa.

« Désolé de te retenir, juste pour m'assurer que tu n'as pas oublié que tu passais la soirée avec nous ! »

Effectivement, j'avais _très légèrement_ oublié...

« Evidemment que je m'en souviens, pour qui me prends-tu ?! » dis-je, outrée.

« C'est ça ! Enfin, bref, le concert commence à 20h, essaye d'être à l'heure ! » répliqua-t'il, moqueur.

« Oui, oui, pas de panique ! »

« Et n'oublie pas, c'est tenue de soirée exigée ! »

Oh nan, pas ça ! L'horreur ! Fin bon, en même temps, je pouvais bien faire un effort pour leur faire plaisir ! Et puis, une soirée avec Mary était toujours un réussite, même la moins prometteuse en apparence. De plus, Anthony était tellement craquant dans son petit costard que, rien que pour le voir, j'étais prête à passer une soirée habillée sur mon 31, même la plus soporifique qu'il soit !

Deux heures et 20 minutes plus tard, c'était la panique TOTALE ! Anthony était déjà prêt (évidemment) et c'était mes chaussures que je ne trouvais plus ! J'avais mis cette longue robe bleu fluide et légère, avais remonté mes cheveux en un chignon flottant et il ne me manquait plus que ces maudits escarpins ! AH, ça y est ! Ils étaient là !

« Allez, on y va ! » avais-je dit en attrapant mon sac à main à la volée.

Il fallait courir, pas le temps de prendre la voiture, la rue étant bloquée par les embouteillages. Mes jambes et celles de mon fils allaient être plus efficaces ! La salle de spectacle où se produisait l'artiste que nous allions écouter était celle juste à côté de mon lieu de travail. Plus que quelques mètres. Ouf, on y était ! Ah, zut, ça avait déjà commencé !

En tendant nos places à la personne destinée à les recueillir, je vis sur l'affiche qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un concerto de piano. Le piano faisait partie de ces choses que j'avais essayé d'oublier. Finalement la soirée allait peut-être être une véritable torture... J'entrai alors dans la salle de concert, en retard, faisant évidemment grincer la porte...

POV Edward

Ce soir était assez particulier.

J'avais décidé, il y a quatre ans et demi, de quitter partiellement ma famille. Evidemment, je leur rendais parfois visite mais je ne pouvais plus vivre constamment avec eux. Ma douleur était trop intense, j'étais devenu nocif pour eux. Je ne vivais plus, je survivais, non sans peine. Je ne pouvais décrire cette douleur. J'avais tout perdu, j'étais vide, ma _vie _était devenue souffrance permanente. Même Esmée avait fini par me fuir sans le vouloir.

C'était trop. Alors, j'avais décidé de partir à la recherche de Bella, pour la supplier de revenir vers moi. C'est là que j'avais appris qu'elle vivait chez Jacob, ce gars de La Push. Bien sûr, je m'étais attendu à quoi ?! L'important était qu'elle avait retrouvé quelqu'un. J'étais en partie soulagé.

Non, en fait, je souffrais toujours autant. Quel imbécile j'étais ! Je me haïssait. Ordure !

Puis j'avais rencontré Jean, mon producteur, un type sympa, français, qui m'avait proposé de partir en tournée en Europe après m'avoir entendu par hasard jouer du piano par la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'avais accepté sans hésiter, c'était ce qu'il me fallait, fuir.

Les années étaient passées, pas la souffrance. Et ce soir, je revenais exceptionnellement aux Etats-Unis pour un concert unique à Seattle. J'avais demandé cela à Jean, pour offrir ce cadeau à ma famille. Ils étaient tous là, au premier rang, tandis que j'entamais mon premier morceau.

Quelques minutes après, je jouais les dernières notes de cette mélodie quand j'entendis la porte de la salle grincer ! Une personne en retard, je déteste cela (à vrai dire, je n'aime plus grand chose !).

Je me levai, pour saluer après ce premier morceau (j'allais devoir faire ça treize fois ce soir, la flemme totale).

Je vis d'abord mes parents, puis mes frères et soeur, rayonnants. Alice paraissait tendue, _très_ tendue. Elle récitait l'hymne autrichien à toute vitesse. Bizarre. Qu'avait-elle donc à me cacher ?

Puis je remontai la salle entière du regard, posant, pour finir, mes yeux sur les deux personnes en retard au fond de la salle...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Navrée pour ceux qui espéraient les retrouvailles dans ce chapitre mais, comme vous avez pu le lire, elles sont imminentes !

Ce chapitre est déjà très long, je veux correctement mettre en place le cadre de vie de Bella pour vous plonger dans l'ambiance ^^ !!

Bref, j'attends vraiment vos reviews avec impatience, j'en ai besoin !!!! Et qui sait, peut-être que, si vous insistez, le chapitre suivant arrivera très très prochainement... ^^

Bisous bisous, merci de m'avoir lu ! ;-)


	4. Hôpital et brouillard

Bon, alors là, je sais pas du tout comment vous remercier ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis sincèrement touchée. MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI !!!!!!

Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, mais avant ça, je répond à quelques questions :

- En ce qui concerne les visions qu'Alice aurait du avoir pendant ces 5 dernières années (et donc, qu'Edward aurait du voir), réponse dans ce chapitre !

- Pour ce qui est de la rupture Edward-Bella, ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que dans Tentation mais je vous expliquerai ça plus tard, pas dans ce chapitre en tout cas !

- Ensuite, la grossesse de Bella. C'est un choix totalement arbitraire de ma part d'avoir décidé qu'elle se passerait bien, tout comme le choix de faire grandir Anthony à une vitesse normale. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s ! Je voulais éviter des souffrances supplémentaires à Bella !

- Ensuite, il faut préciser que Edward est bien un vampire, Bella bien une humaine et Anthony ... entre les deux (pas besoin de vous faire un dessin !).

Voilà, voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos interrogations, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en poser à nouveau !

Bonne lecture !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Bella

Totalement paniquée à l'idée que tout le monde me regarde, j'avançai péniblement dans la rangée centrale, cherchant désespérément James et Mary du regard. Le pianiste avait fini de jouer son premier morceau et tous applaudissaient en l'acclamant, dissipant ma gène petit à petit puisque je n'étais plus gênante pour personne. C'est en voyant le regard avide de deux filles au 3ème rang que je me fis la réflexion qu'il fallait que je regarde moi aussi l'artiste présent sur scène, ça devait être un sacré canon, à en croire ces deux là !

Mon regard croisa alors le sien.

Je m'étranglai de douleur à présent, prenant en pleine face la gifle la plus intense de ma pitoyable existence. Je mourrai, à nouveau. Cette vision était trop réelle, trop belle. Mon coeur se déchirait, plus rien n'avait d'importance, je voulais juste quitter ce monde. Je venais de réaliser que je n'étais évidemment pas guérie d'Edward Cullen mais qu'en plus je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. J'avais essayé, c'était fini, j'avais échoué. Il avait fait de ma vie un enfer, ce qui m'attendait après la mort ne pouvait être pire.

Je savais que Anthony serait entre de bonnes mains.

Oh mon dieu, non, pas ça ! Non ! Pitié, pas cette douleur ! Non ! NON ! NON !

« NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! hurlai-je, sentant cette plaie (que j'avais pourtant réussie à recoudre de façon primaire) s'ouvrir de plus belle sous le poids de ma vision funèbre. De l'huile bouillante, de l'acide, du sel, du citron... N'importe quoi aurait pu être jeté sur cette plaie, je n'aurais rien ressenti tellement ma souffrance était atroce, bien pire que tout.

J'eu juste le temps de sentir les bras de James se refermer sur moi avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres effrayants.

POV Edward

Le choc. L'horreur. La souffrance si intense, si forte, remontait du plus profond de mes entrailles, m'obligeant à me mettre à genou sous sa force. Qu'on me tue, qu'on me laisse quitter ce monde insignifiant et exécrable.

La voir dans cet état là était pour moi la pire des torture qui puisse exister. Lors de notre rupture, elle n'avait pas hurlé, m'avait laissé partir sans me torturer d'avantage. Et là, je voyais toute cette douleur s'abattre sur elle. J'avais envie d'aller la serrer contre moi, lui dire que moi aussi je souffrais, que je ne voulais plus jamais la quitter.

Tout le monde était rassemblé autour d'elle, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années essayait difficilement de la sortir de la salle. Elle avait perdu connaissance, c'était horrible. Et puis il y avait cet enfant, vraiment adorable. Sûrement le sien pour être aussi beau...

La tête dans les mains, effondré sur la scène, je ne sentis pas Carlisle et Emmet me porter jusque dans les coulisses. Ils essayèrent de me parler mais mon esprit était figé sur ces images.

Je n'avais qu'une seule certitude. Je devais la convaincre de rester avec moi pour toujours à partir d'aujourd'hui.

POV Bella

« Bella ! Bella ! Bon, réveille toi maintenant, arrête tes bêtises ! »

Mary et son sale caractère ! Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille ?! Pour une fois, je n'avais pas besoin de me faire remonter les bretelles pour remonter la pente. D'habitude, ça fonctionnait, mais là, non, je n'en avais pas le courage, ni l'envie.

Repartir, comme si de rien n'était. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

« Je demande à James de te faire trois prises de sang à la suite si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux ! »

La peste ! Je détestais voir mon sang et elle le savait pertinemment ! J'ouvris les yeux, contrainte et forcée.

« Ah, merci ! Bon, daignerais-tu nous expliquer ce qui se passe ma belle ? »

Elle caressait tendrement mon bras, James était assis au bout de mon lit, le regard plein d'inquiétudes.

Je leur appris l'identité du pianiste.

La fureur passa dans le regard de James, une fureur que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Pire encore que celle de Charlie à l'époque. Il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, prêt à manger un lion !

« C'est trop dur. » chuchotai-je à l'égard de Mary, ma voix rongée par les sanglots coincés dans ma gorge.

Elle avait réellement pitié pour moi à présent. Une première (ou tout du moins, la première fois qu'elle me le montrait). Sa peine était palpable. Elle me prit alors dans ses bras, comme Jake l'avait fait à l'époque. Laissant mes larmes jaillir à nouveau, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

Jake se tenait devant moi (il avait sûrement été prévenu par Mary).

« S'IL TE PLAIT BELLA ! DIS MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS SA FAMILLE QUE J'AI APERçU DANS LE COULOIR ! DIS-LE ! DIS-LE BON SANG ! » hurla-t'il, _furieux_.

Ils étaient là, dans cet hôpital. James était sûrement en train de s'expliquer avec _lui._

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Jake ajouta :

« Même si je me suis promis de ne plus jamais y penser, je crois que je vais devoir me remémorer l'état dans lequel tu étais il y a cinq ans ! AARRRGGGHHHH ! QUEL ORDURE !!! »

Jake connaissait le don d'Edward et comptait en profiter.

« Non, Jake, ne fait pas ça, pitié... » murmurai-je, effrayée de ne plus jamais revoir Edward.

« NE TENTE MEME PAS DE M'EN DISSUADER BELLA ! » s'indigna-t'il avant de quitter lui aussi ma chambre, tandis que James entrait à nouveau.

« Je veux le voir. » murmurai-je, suppliante, envers Mary.

POV Edward

Ce médecin était vraiment un homme bien. Il était venu me voir dans le couloir de l'hôpital, empreint d'une fureur folle, sans remarquer toute ma famille autour de moi. Il avait alors déballé toute sa colère sur moi mais je n'avais absolument pas écouté ses paroles, préférant scanner ses pensées, bien plus éloquentes mais aussi bien plus douloureuses.

J'avais alors vu Bella, souffrante (c'est un euphémisme), dans son lit d'hôpital, apprenant qu'elle était_ enceinte de moi_. ENCEINTE !?! Le choc. Je ne pouvais y croire. Un être _vivant_était né de notre amour. Cet enfant que j'avais vu tout à l'heure ? Ma souffrance ne fit que s'amplifier. Qui étais-je ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Je l'avais laissé seule avec un enfant à élever... J'étais le monstre que j'avais tant refusé d'être. Quelle horreur...

Puis, ne voulant cependant pas rater une seule de ses pensées, j'avais -très difficilement- mis de côté cette nouvelle, écoutant à nouveau l'esprit de cet homme. J'avais alors compris que Jacob n'était _que _le meilleur ami de Bella, j'avais appris sa décision de ne pas évoquer sa grossesse avec ses parents, j'avais écouté le récit de cette dernière après son accouchement, je l'avais vu réviser et réussir son diplôme grâce à tous ces gens, j'avais apprécié la manière dont sa femme et lui s'étaient occupés d'elle, j'avais ressenti la souffrance quotidienne du médecin quand il la voyait cacher ses pleurs, cacher _sans cesse_ sa souffrance.

« Vous n'êtes donc absolument pas le bienvenue ici ! » avait-il fini par dire sèchement, avant de tourner les talons vers la chambre de Bella.

Totalement effondré, je commençai à me tourner vers les membres de ma famille quand Jacob arriva. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de parler, il connaissait mon don. Le visage dur et plus que furieux, il me regarda intensément, commençant à faire défiler lentement ses souvenirs.

Non ! J'haletai à présent. C'était effroyable ! Bella était méconnaissable, effrayante même. Elle paraissait tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur extrêmement bien réussi. Jacob avait encore mieux cerné la souffrance intense de Bella et il la retransmettait à la perfection. Ses pensées étaient on ne peut plus claires. Une fois de plus, je m'effondrai sous la force de la souffrance qui tailladait mon corps. C'était trop, qu'on arrête !

"STOP ! STOP !" hurlai-je, tétanisé.

Il continua un instant puis partit, sans dire un mot. De cette manière, ma famille n'avait rien compris à cet échange, j'étais seul, complètement seul face à tout ce que MOI j'avais engendré.

Emmett me prit alors dans ses bras pour m'emmener loin de ces pensées qui venaient de signer mon arrêt de mort.

POV Bella

« Non Bella, TU N'IRAS PAS LE VOIR !! »

Jacob et James étaient décidés à me retenir dans mon lit. Mary avait pourtant insisté et même si, d'habitude, James ne lui résistait pas, il avait cette fois-ci était plus que catégorique.

« Lâchez-moi !!!! JE VOUS HAIS !!!! » hurlai-je, totalement hystérique.

« BELLA ! CALME TOI JE T'EN PRIE !! »

Cette voix était nouvelle. Dure. Angie venait d'entrer dans ma chambre et, surprise par sa colère tellement inhabituelle (même inédite !) je me tus immédiatement.

« Il est parti de toute manière » dit-elle, plus calmement, consciente que ces paroles finiraient d'achever mon envie violente de courir le rejoindre.

"Je vous hais, je vous hais, je vous hais..." continuai-je à murmurer, enragée.

"Non, tu ne nous hais pas." avait-elle repris tout doucement. "Nous sommes ta famille, nous faisons ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Tu ne survivrais pas à une nouvelle rupture et tu le sais aussi bien que nous. J'ai besoin de toi, nous avons besoin de toi, Anthony a besoin de sa mère."

Elle avait raison, mais pour l'instant, je ne pouvais absolument pas m'occuper de lui ni d'eux.

"Où est-il d'ailleurs ?" demandai-je pour changer un instant de sujet.

"Chez Billy avec Dan et Sandra."

"Bien. Merci. Je voudrais être seule maintenant." demandai-je fermement.

Puis, soudainement, la vérité de cette phrase me frappa. Je voulais être seule, vraiment seule, pendant un moment. Plus personne, rien que moi.

"Bella, tu es sûre de vouloir qu'on sorte de cette chambre ?" s'inquiéta Mary.

"Non". Je la vis soupirer, rassurée. "Je veux partir, pendant une ou deux semaines, loin de tout ça, tous ces souvenirs..." repris-je à voix basse. "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, vous avez ma parole, je ne ferai rien de dangereux pour ma santé." insistai-je, consciente de leurs inquiétudes grandissantes.

Le silence s'installa.

"James, je peux te voir ?" demanda Mary après une minute de réflexion. "Et Jake aussi !"

Tous trois sortirent de ma chambre, me laissant seule avec Angela. Cette dernière vint s'asseoir près de moi, posant un léger baiser sur mon front.

"Félicitations pour ta grossesse" dis-je, consciente d'être complètement à côté de la plaque en ce qui concernait le ton de ma voix (qui aurait du être_ un tant soit peu_ plus enjoué !).

"Merci" répondit-elle, tout simplement, toujours aussi douce.

Les trois autres rentrèrent et Mary prit la parole.

"Bien, nous sommes légèrement perdus quant à tes choix mais nous avons décidé de te faire confiance. Seulement, tu n'iras pas où bon te semble ! Nous avons, James et moi, un petit cottage en Irlande, en pleine campagne. Nous te proposons d'y séjourner pendant quelque temps si tu le souhaites. Si tu préfères être très entourée , nous avons aussi un appartement à Manhattan, en plein coeur de New York. C'est comme tu veux ma belle."

"Le cottage sera parfait" dis-je, sûre de moi (pour une fois !).

"Bien. Seulement, tu dois nous promettre de nous appeler TOUS LES JOURS. Et puis, à l'aéroport de Dublin, tu seras recueillie par un très bon ami à nous qui te conduira jusqu'au cottage. Nous le saurons si tu lui fait faux bond. Nous sommes désolés de t'imposer tout cela, nous avons juste une trouille mortelle de te perdre. Tu sais Bel..."

"C'est parfait" la coupai-je, sincère, prenant leurs conditions comme des preuves d'amour indéniables. J'avais juste besoin de calme et ce lieu semblait totalement correspondre à la paix que je cherchais. "Quand puis-je partir ?"

"Tu as un avion tout à l'heure, à midi." dit James.

Tout à l'heure ? Midi ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?! Oh ! 7h ! J'avais décidemment un vrai problème avec les horloges.

Quatre heures plus tard, j'étais à l'aéroport, prête. J'avais préféré ne pas passer voir Anthony, consciente que la séparation serait trop dur à supporter pour mes pauvres entrailles. Je lui avais juste passé un coup de fil, le rassurant, lui disant que je serais bientôt de retour.

James et Mary m'accompagnaient. C'était eux qui allaient s'occuper d'Antho pendant mon absence. Jake était toujours en colère et je comptais sur Angela pour le calmer avant mon retour.

Le billet en main, je partis vers la salle d'embarquement après avoir embrassé mes deux amis, légèrement effrayée par ce qui m'attendait. Avais-je fait le bon choix ?



Le lendemain midi, j'arrivai à Dublin, après un voyage extrêmement long et un nombre incroyable d'escales. Je repérai aussitôt l'ami de James et Mary car ce dernier était affublé d'une ENORME pancarte sur laquelle mon nom s'affichait clairement ! Rouge de honte, je me dépêchai d'aller à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour ma chère amie ! » dit-il gaiement.

« Bonjour monsieur. » répondis-je timidement.

« Hop hop hop ! Pas de ça chez nous ! Appelez moi Derek ! »

« Bien, Derek alors. » acquiesçai-je.

« Allons-y, nous avons de la route ! »

Le cottage était _normalement _à une heure de route de Dublin. La conduite de mon hôte étant _assez lente_, ce ne fut que 2h30 plus tard que nous arrivâmes à destination.

« Je vous dépose juste, j'ai un rendez-vous dans quelques heures ! »

Et, quelques instants plus tard, j'étais seule, dans ce petit cottage très confortable. à l'intérieur, tout paraissait douillet. Le canapé, le lit, la cheminée, la toute petite cuisine... Tout était parfait, cosy à souhait.

Ah, oui ! James ! Le coup de fil quotidien ! Prenant mon téléphone resté dans mon sac, je m'empressai de composer son numéro. Rassuré par mon appel, ce dernier me parla de tout et de rien, cherchant implicitement à savoir comment j'allais. Il paraissait soulagé en raccrochant et j'étais heureuse d'avoir pu parler à Anthony.

Puis, soudainement, toute la pression s'écroula. Avoir organisé ce voyage m'avait permis d'oublier un tant soit peu ma peine immense. Les larmes revinrent occuper tout mon corps et je dus sortir de la maison pour respirer correctement. J'étouffai sous la douleur.

Il avait été si près de moi, j'aurais juste voulu le toucher, effleurer sa peau, son visage parfait. Des sanglots bruyants secouèrent alors mon corps tout entier. Seule au milieu de la nature, je pouvais enfin laisser mes cris d'horreur jaillir.

Seule ? Non.

Je vis soudain une ombre s'approcher dans l'épais brouillard qui flottait sur la plaine.

J'aurais pu la reconnaître parmi des milliards.

Il s'approchait, hésitant, craignant même. Dieu qu'il était beau. Je voulais lui hurler de ne surtout pas hésiter, de me serrer, fort, très fort, de venir près de moi, vite, de me sauver de ce gouffre sans fin.

Je décidai de ne pas utiliser la parole et d'agir, pour une fois.

Je courus alors vers lui, sûre de moi et heurtai son corps de plein fouet, humant pleinement son odeur, ma tête enfouie contre son torse. Ses bras musclés se refermèrent lentement et tendrement sur moi tandis qu'un grognement de soulagement remonta de sa gorge. Je laissai mes larmes couler, sentant ses mains caresser mes cheveux.

« Oh Bella, ma Bella... » souffla-t'il, embrassant mon front, mes joues, mon nez...

Je ne pouvais ouvrir les yeux, je voulais pleinement profiter de cet instant extraordinaire.

Oh, cette odeur, ce corps, cette voix... Comment avais-je fait pour vivre sans ? Comment allais-je faire s'il repartait ?

« Bella, je ... je ... je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais à quel point je... »

« Nan, chut." chuchotai-je, à la fois impatiente et paniquée par la suite des événements. "Dis moi juste pourquoi tu reviens. J'ai peur Edward, je suis effr..."

Ses lèvres vinrent alors gôuter ardemment aux miennes, comme si toute sa vie en dépendait.

Je n'avais besoin de rien de plus.

"Oh, Bella..." souffla-t'il entre deux baisers passionnés, prenant mon visage entre ses mains, "comment peux-tu encore ... (baiser) ... te poser ..... (re-baiser) ...... ce genre de question ?! Je suis ici pour … pour … pour retrouver ma raison de vivre … je suis littéralement fou de toi … je t'aime … je t'aime … je t'aime...". Il haletait, complètement désespéré.

Ma peine, ma colère, ma détresse, tout s'évanouit sous l'effet de cet amour intense. Je le serrai fort contre moi, pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir, pour lui signifier que toute ma vie lui était désormais destinée...

Puis il me souleva dans les airs sans pour autant interrompre notre union et en un instant, je me retrouvai allongée sur _notre_ lit, blottie contre le corps d'Edward, aux anges...

POV Edward

Pouvait-on être plus heureux ? Certainement pas !

Bella dormait paisiblement dans mes bras, _belle à en mourir_. Humant l'odeur de ses cheveux sans m'en lasser, je repensai aux heures qui venaient de s'écouler.

Après nos retrouvailles, Bella n'avait pas désiré beaucoup d'explications, elle voulait juste une promesse, celle que je ne la quitterais plus. Je n'avais évidemment pas hésité une seule seconde avant de l'honorer mais, en plus de cela, j'avais voulu lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais fait ce choix complètement horrible, comment j'avais cru que Jacob m'avait remplacé, comment j'étais partis pour fuir ma famille et leur éviter toute cette souffrance...

« Et pourquoi Alice n'a-t'elle pas vu ce que je devenais ? Tu aurais pu tout lire dans ses pensées. » demanda-t'elle, intriguée.

Encore une fois, tout était de ma faute...

« Je... j'ai ... j'ai interdit à toute personne te connaissant de penser à toi en ma présence. Je n'étais absolument pas tolérant à cette époque et ma colère furieuse devait être assez impressionnante. Bref, ils n'ont pas insisté du tout et cela fait des années que, près de moi, ils n'ont pas pensés à toi. Près de moi seulement parce que, hier, ils étaient complètement bouleversés eux aussi. Oh, Bella, je suis tellement... »

Elle m'avait alors embrassé plus que tendrement pour soulager ma peine (le monde à l'envers !) et avait reposé ma tête sur sa poitrine tout en me caressant doucement les cheveux.

Quel bonheur...

Puis nous avions continué à parler, pas longtemps cependant car elle était complètement épuisée.

De toute manière, nous avions dorénavant un temps fou devant nous.

Voilà quinze heures qu'elle dormait maintenant. Trop fatiguée, elle n'avait presque pas parlé pendant son sommeil, murmurant simplement mon prénom, un sourire béat figé sur les lèvres.

C'était assez adorable à vrai dire, je craquais littéralement...

Je décidai de me lever doucement, sentant que l'heure de son réveil était pour bientôt. J'étais bien décidé à la couvrir de bonheur et un bon petit déjeuner au lit faisait évidemment partie de ma longue liste d'intentions à son égard.

Ayant préparé un nombre assez incroyable de mets (le cottage avait sûrement été rempli avant l'arrivée de Bella, quel homme bien ce docteur...), je me dirigeai vers la chambre, déjà affreusement en manque de ma drogue préférée.

Cette semaine rien que pour nous deux s'annonçait idyllique...

Voilà !

Alors ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu(e)s.

J'ai pensé que des retrouvailles rien qu'entre eux deux étaient nécessaires avant de voir débarquer toute la smala !

Pour ceux qui ont vu « orgueils et préjugés », je m'en suis assez inspiré pour la scène des retrouvailles (le brouillard, Darcy qui avance... J'adore ce passage ! Je sais, je suis trop fleur bleue !)

J'ai déjà écrit une bonne partie du chapitre suivant mais vous pouvez toujours faire des suggestions, ça ne me dérange absolument pas, bien au contraire !

Ah oui, aussi, parfois, je mettrai dans mon profil des liens pour illustrer ma fic. C'est déjà le cas pour vous montrer la robe que Bella portait le soir du concert ! Allez jeter un œil si vous voulez, et donnez moi votre avis ou envoyez moi d'autres liens !

Allez, laissez un(e) (?) review s'il vous plaît ! Juste quelques mots pour **donner votre avis**, ça prend que trois secondes (bon, un peu plus peut-être mais quand même !).

Merci encore à tous ceux qui en ont laissé précédemment, et merci aussi de m'avoir lu, à la prochaine, bis' !


	5. Irlande et discussions

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre !

Merci merci merci !!! Vos reviews sont toujours agréables, même si j'ai bien senti que vous étiez un peu déçu(e)s par le chapitre précedent. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mon côté féministe n'est pas mort à jamais, j'avais pas l'intention de laisser Edward s'en sortir si facilement ! J'avais juste envie de faire quelque chose d'intense pour leur première retrouvaille !

Alors j'éspère que celui là va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, la suite n'arrivera que plus vite !

POV Bella

Quelle nuit fantastique...

Je m'étais réveillée plusieurs fois et j'en avais vraiment profité pour me blottir toujours un peu plus contre son corps si doux et me rendormir en le sentant me caresser les cheveux.

Enfin sentir sa présence près de moi, ses bras frais, son torse rassurant, _toute la nuit_. J'avais tout oublié, comme par magie, comme si ces cinq dernières années n'avaient jamais existé. J'étais euphorique de bonheur...

Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'ouvris doucement les yeux, le cherchant du regard...

Je paniquais. J'haletais. Je tremblais.

J'étais _seule_ dans ce lit, complètement _seule_ ! Il n'était ni dans le fauteuil à côté de la commode, ni près de la fenêtre, ni dans n'importe quel endroit de la pièce.

Pourtant ! Pourtant ! Mes rêves avaient été si réels, j'avais encore l'impression de sentir son odeur, j'avais le sentiment que mon cœur s'était vraiment allégé hier, dans le brouillard.

Mais tout cela n'avait été que visions, une fois de plus. Cependant, celles-là étaient trop douloureuses, je ne pouvais m'en sortir indemne.

« NAN !!! » hurlai-je, complètement en transe à nouveau, effondrée.

Je sombrai alors une fois de plus dans les ténèbres, agonisante, voyant défiler devant moi ces horribles années qui n'en finiraient jamais...

_... ça avait commencé quelques jours après mon anniversaire et cette magnifique nuit d'amour partagée avec Edward. C'était en effet son cadeau pour mes 18 ans et nous étions heureux, comme deux âmes sœurs peuvent l'être quand elles sont réunies._

_Puis, un après-midi, alors que nous étions, Alice, Jasper, Edward et moi sur le perron devant chez Charlie, en train de refaire le monde joyeusement, je les avais tous senti se crisper soudainement juste avant de voir mon père, blanc comme un linge, sortir de la maison, la main enroulée dans un torchon légèrement recouvert de son sang._

_« Bella, nous devons aller à l'hôpi... » avait-il tout juste eu le temps de dire avant de s'évanouir sous la vue de sa blessure. Il avait lui aussi horreur de voir son sang. _

_Tout était alors allé très vite. Trop vite. _

_Edward et Alice avaient tout juste eu le temps de retenir Jasper pour l'empêcher d'assassiner mon père sous mes yeux. Ils avaient tenté, tant bien que mal, de l'éloigner, mais l'envie féroce de leur frère le rendait extrêmement fort. Ils arrivaient à peine à le retenir, alors le faire bouger n'était même pas envisageable. Ils avaient, eux aussi, beaucoup de mal à se retenir de sauter sur mon père._

_Quant à moi, j'étais totalement paniquée. _

_« Bella ! BELLA ! Regarde moi ! » avait hurlé Edward. « Prend le téléphone, appelle Carlisle ! »_

_J'avais été incapable de bouger pendant un moment, mon regard passant sans cesse du corps étendu de mon père au visage hargneux de Jasper. _

_Puis, je ne sais comment, j'avais réussi à composer le numéro de Carlisle et à lui exposer la situation. Le reste de la famille était accouru et Alice et Carlisle m'avaient très vite embarqué dans la voiture avec mon père tandis que les autres, eux aussi assoiffés, tentaient, avec beaucoup de volonté, de retenir Jasper, toujours empreint de cette fureur meurtrière._

_Le calme de l'hôpital avait bizarrement contrasté avec la folie des minutes précédentes. Mon père s'était bien entaillé le poignet. Quelle idée avait-il eu de me préparer à manger soudainement ?! Alice n'avait rien vu venir, puisqu'il avait décidé au dernier moment qu'il ouvrirait une boite de ravioli ! En plus, tout ça pour des raviolis en boîtes ! _

_Son malaise avait légèrement inquiété les médecins qui avaient décidé de le garder une nuit en observation. _

_C'est donc seule et encore effrayée que j'étais rentrée chez moi ce soir-là. J'avais évidemment espéré voir Edward mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Je m'étais endormie très tard, ayant attendu une bonne partie de la nuit. Je savais que la situation était grave mais ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas..._

_Le visage de Jasper était revenu plusieurs fois dans mes songes cette nuit là et à chaque réveil, paniquée, je cherchais Edward désespérément, sans jamais le trouver._

_Le lendemain, au lycée, pas de trace de la famille Cullen non plus, malgré la météo très maussade.. La journée était passée lentement et j'avais été merveilleusement surprise en voyant la Volvo argentée garée devant chez moi en rentrant._

_J'avais alors vu Edward descendre de sa voiture, le visage totalement fermé. Il m'avait été impossible d'y lire quoi que ça soit mais une boule était apparue au fond de mon estomac. _

_Il s'était approché de moi, m'avait serré très fort contre lui, étrangement fort..._

_Et nous étions entrés. _

_Nous avions grimpé les marches pour atteindre ma chambre. _

_Nous nous étions installés dans ma chambre, moi sur mon lit et lui près de la fenêtre. _

_Il avait commencé par prendre des nouvelles de mon père, chose totalement inutile puisque le sien avait passé la journée près du mien, du moins, c'était ce que je croyais à l'époque._

_Puis je lui avais demandé, très rapidement, sans pouvoir attendre, comment allait Jasper, où est-ce qu'ils avaient passé leur journée, où est-ce qu'il avait passé la nuit..._

_Et c'est alors qu'il avait prononcé ces paroles que j'avais tellement voulu oublier :_

_« Nous partons Bella. »_

_Ils partaient..._

_« Que...quoi ? » avais-je juste pu prononcer, sous le choc. Après tout, mon père n'avait rien vu de l'incident, pourquoi devaient-ils tous partir ? Nous aurions pu nous arranger pour éviter que la situation ne se renouvelle, ça n'était pas sorcier..._

_« Je suis resté jusqu'à ce soir pour pouvoir te dire au revoir. Les autres sont déjà tous partis. » avait-il continué._

_« Alice... » avais-je murmuré, sentant mon cœur se déchirer tout doucement._

_« Nous ne voulons pas voir ce genre de chose arriver à nouveau... » avait-il continué, ignorant mes paroles. « Je ne le veux pas. »_

_« Mais ..... et nous deux ? Vous ... vous déménagez loin ? » avais-je chuchoté, mes joues suintantes déjà de larmes._

_Et ses mots avaient été tranchants tels une lame bien aiguisée..._

_« Il n'y a plus de nous deux dorénavant Bella, c'est fini. Tout est fini. Tu n'as été qu'un simple événement de ma longue vie, agréable, certes, mais qu'un parmi tant d'autre. Je vais passer cette fenêtre et ce sera la dernière fois que tu me verras, pour toujours. »_

_Je n'avais pas pu prononcer un seul mot, rien. Mon cœur n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait, il s'était juste fissuré en milliers de morceaux, irréparable._

_« Adieu Bella » avait-il dit avant de disparaître pour l'éternité, me laissant complètement seule._

_Tout cela était allé tellement vite..._

Mais pourquoi mon esprit m'imposait-il ces souvenirs ? Revoir ces moments de ma vie était un horrible supplice qui allait sans aucun doute me blesser à nouveau au plus profond de moi-même.

Et ma vision continua, plus rapide cette fois-ci...

_... mon effroyable début de grossesse, mon combat pour éduquer Anthony seule, pour survivre chaque jours avec cette plaie béante. Ces nombreuses nuits où mon enfant me réveillait, paniqué parce que j'avais hurlé dans mon sommeil, et qu'il venait dormir dans mon lit, plus pour me rassurer qu'autre chose... Ces discussions où il me demandait pourquoi il était le seul de sa classe à ne pas avoir de père, pourquoi est-ce que les autres se moquaient de lui, comment son père avait disparu, comment il était à l'époque, comment il s'appelait... Son air si terriblement triste lorsque je lui avais appris que ce dernier était parti pour toujours, qu'un retour n'était pas envisageable. Il avait très vite compris que cela ne le faisait pas seulement souffrir lui. Il savait pertinemment d'où venait ma peine, il était tellement perspicace, il..._

C'est alors qu'un bruit assourdissant de vaisselle qui se fracasse me sortit de ma transe. J'étais allongée sur mon lit, complètement torturée et Il était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, tétanisé, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, les restes d'un plateau repas préparé avec soin gisant à ses pieds.

Il ne bougeait pas.

Moi non plus.

Le silence était pesant, seules nos deux respirations saccadées étaient audibles.

Il me regardait, complètement effrayé par ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre.

Et c'est alors que je compris.

Il avait bien été là hier, dans le brouillard. Nous avions bien vécu ces retrouvailles intenses, tout était bel et bien arrivé.

Mais mon esprit n'avait pas oublié ces cinq dernières années comme j'avais pu le croire avant de me réveiller. L'euphorie des retrouvailles passée, il m'avait rappelé à l'ordre, en me montrant à quel point j'avais souffert d'être seule, à quel point j'avais peur de l'être à nouveau... Je venais de retomber violemment sur Terre.

Je devais dire quelque chose à Edward, vite. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux encore plus effrayés qu'auparavant... Son retour sur Terre devait aussi lui être extrêmement douloureux.

« Edward je... » tentai-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire exactement. J'étais heureuse de le voir ici mais ces souvenirs...

Hurler ? Non. J'estimais qu'avec ce que Jacob lui avait fait subir à l'hôpital, il avait eu sa dose de colère et je n'aurais sûrement pas pu lui en faire un exposé plus clair. Et puis, à en croire son expression, j'avais du parler à l'instant, il avait du entendre...

Cependant, j'avais terriblement mal, je souffrais, ma vision ayant ravivé cette douleur maudite.

Tout était si paradoxal.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire...

« Tu as raison... » murmura-t'il, le regard complètement perdu. « Je suis un monstre... ».

Je ne pouvais rien ajouter, j'avais prononcé ces paroles, je ne pouvais revenir dessus. Je me levai pour tenter de l'enlacer mais il se recula, tout en me fixant.

« Je ne peux pas Bella, je suis désolé... Je me répugne, je me hais, c'est trop dur... ». Il avait l'air complètement écrasé par une souffrance immense.

« Tu as promis Edward... Plus de fuite... » murmurai-je, me sachant condamnée s'il me quittait à nouveau.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est trop facile ?! » s'emporta-t'il alors. Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir. « Je suis nocif pour toi Bella, regarde ce que j'ai fait de toi ! Tout à l'heure, avant que tu te réveilles, j'étais aux anges, le plus heureux des hommes, mais tu viens de ma faire entendre toutes les horreurs que J'AI engendré. Mon égoïsme a faillit me les faire oublier ! J'ai fait de ta vie un enfer ! Et toi, tu me laisses revenir, sans conditions ! »

« Oh mais si, il y en a une ! » ajoutai-je, moi aussi irritée à présent. Je pensais évidemment à la promesse que je lui avais demandé d'honorer.

« Non Bella ! ça n'en est pas une ! C'est la chose la plus gentille que tu aurais pu me demander ! » s'exclama-t'il ensuite, encore plus énervé.

« Peu m'importe Edward, que tu la trouves à ton goût ou non ! C'est la seule chose que tu n'as pas été capable de faire il y a cinq ans ! »

J'avais visé juste. Il ne répondit rien.

Je passai à côté de lui, enjambai les restes du plateau qu'il m'avait préparé et partis dans la salle de bain pour me glisser sous une douche brûlante. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

J'étais en colère, assurément. Mais le voir se torturer ainsi était pire que tout. Je devais trouver une solution.

C'est alors que cette dernière s'imposa à moi. Je connaissais le seul remède à mes maux. Il était grand, musclé, diablement beau et dans la même maison que moi.

Pour guérir une fois pour toute ma plaie immense, je devais guérir la sienne.

Ou plutôt, _nous devions nous guérir l'un l'autre. _J'avais besoin de lui autant que lui avait besoin de moi pour réussir à oublier tout cela. Seul notre amour pouvait venir à bout de cette blessure vicieuse. La haine n'avait absolument pas sa place ici... Il fallait qu'il aille mieux pour que je recommence à vivre.

Mais oui ! C'était ça ! Bien sûr ! L'amour à perpétuité !

Heureuse d'avoir trouvé une solution (toute seule), je sortis en trombe de ma douche, enfilai rapidement un jean et un petit pull en laine et pris la direction de la cuisine où Edward s'affairait pour me préparer (à nouveau ) un délicieux petit déjeuner. J'étais de bien meilleure humeur à présent.

Il se retourna vers moi en me voyant arriver et je me blottis contre lui, respirant à plein nez sa délicieuse odeur. Il ne me repoussa pas. C'était un bon début. Dieu que j'aimais cette odeur, et ce corps...

Bella ! Reprend tes esprits !

Il se retourna, le regard toujours emplit de douleur.

« Edward... » commençai-je alors, plus sérieusement.

Il m'écouta attentivement exposer ma solution et ne pris la parole que quand j'eus terminé.

« Il va me falloir du temps Bella... Beaucoup de temps... Je ne sais même pas si un jour je réussirai à ne plus m'en vouloir... » dit-il, l'air déjà un peu plus enclin à négocier.

« Nous avons tout notre temps dorénavant... » dis-je en effleurant doucement ses lèvres.

Mon ventre vide se manifesta alors très clairement et je sentis Edward sourire légèrement contre mes lèvres.

« Un p'tit creux peut-être ? » demanda-t'il un peu amusé.

« J'en ai bien l'impression. »

Nous nous installâmes donc à table et tandis que j'entamai mon succulent petit déjeuner, j'en profitai pour poser quelques questions pour changer de sujet.

« Que sont devenus Alice et les autres ? » demandai-je simplement, curieuse.

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Carlisle travaille comme médecin généraliste dans une petite ville près de Detroit et Esmée a trouvé un poste là-bas en tant qu'institutrice. Ils vont bientôt devoir déménager, ça fait déjà cinq ans qu'ils y sont installés. »

« Rosalie et Emmett sont partis en voyage un peu partout dans le monde pendant deux ans à la suite de notre départ de Forks et aujourd'hui, ils sont installés avec mes parents et étudient au lycée du coin. Pour ce qui est d'Alice et Jasper, ils se sont installés eux aussi avec les parents, Alice travaille dans l'événementiel et Jasper étudie l'histoire à la faculté la plus proche. »

Il ajouta ensuite, l'air sincèrement peiné :

« Je ne les ai pas énormément vu pendant ces cinq dernières années tu sais, je n'étais plus vraiment le même et, entre Alice complètement détruite par le chagrin, Jasper qui s'en voulait tout le temps, Esmée qui souffrait atrocement de me voir ainsi, j'ai préféré partir en Europe pour suivre Jean et pour essayer d'oublier tout cela. Sans y parvenir. Évidemment... »

Vite ! Changement de sujet !

« Et comment as-tu fait pour vivre sans cesse entouré d'humains ? »

« Et bien, j'ai toujours refusé de participer aux repas, exprimant mon besoin de me retrouver seul à ces heures là. J'en profitais pour aller chasser rapidement. Il suffit de savoir se montrer convaincant ! » ajouta-t'il, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Il savait vraiment très bien convaincre qui que ça soit ! Moi la première et ça avait l'air de l'amuser.

« Et pourquoi faire ce concert à Seattle alors ? Toute ta famille habite loin dorénavant ! » répliquai-je, intriguée.

« Oh, ça ! C'est juste parce que je ne pouvais rentrer aux États-Unis que ces deux jours là, ayant un emploi du temps assez chargé, et il se trouvait qu'Alice avait une importante fête à organiser à Seattle le jour de mon concert et comme je voulais vraiment la voir et elle aussi, j'ai demandé à Jean de... »

Je vis alors passer dans ses yeux une faible lueur de bonheur et de gratitude. J'avais moi aussi tout compris.

Je supposai qu'Alice n'avait jamais eu de fête à organiser à Seattle, elle avait juste forcé _un peu_ le destin, décidant qu'il était temps d'agir une bonne fois pour toute.

Il me regarda intensément, comprenant que j'avais moi aussi perçu le geste d'Alice.

« Je crois que je vais maintenant devoir répondre à tous ses caprices ! » dit-il, l'air faussement désespéré.

« Et moi alors ! » m'exclamai-je. « Malgré les cinq années qui viennent de passer, je ne suis toujours pas une adepte des bals, des fêtes surprises ou des virées au centre commercial le plus grand du pays ! »

Il me regarda tendrement et je su qu'à l'instant, nous pensions tous deux que tout cela était, évidemment, complètement insignifiant face aux conséquences qu'avait engendré le choix d'Alice.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un long moment, comme des rescapés de l'amour, tout de même heureux d'être à nouveau réunis.

« Alors, le programme de la journée ? » demandai-je ensuite, envieuse d'orienter la discussion vers une pente plus joyeuse, en pleine forme à présent et complètement rassasiée.

« Pour ma part, te satisfaire me semble être le meilleur programme qui soit. » répondit-il en me dévorant du regard.

« Alors je crois que je vais adopter le même en ce qui te concerne ! » répliquai-je en me jetant dans ses bras, à ma place.

Et c'est ainsi que cette semaine passa, à une vitesse assez effrayante à vrai dire. Edward et moi profitions pleinement de nos retrouvailles. Nous partions marcher de longues heures à travers ces magnifiques paysages irlandais et en profitions pour parler, pour évoquer nos joies, nos peines, pour se redécouvrir, tout simplement.

Pour se guérir.

Le traitement commençait à faire ses effets : je me réveillais de moins en moins la nuit, paniquée à l'idée de ne pas le trouver près de moi. Quant à lui, ses crises de culpabilité intense à propos de ses actes et de leurs conséquences se faisaient plus rares, même si je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne cesseraient pas de si tôt. Enfin bref, nous prenions soin l'un de l'autre, comme prévu.

Le soir, complètement exténuée, j'avais le droit à un succulent dîner au coin du feu avant de m'endormir dans le creux rassurant de ses bras en sentant sa respiration contre ma peau.

Je téléphonais à James quotidiennement, comme prévu, et Anthony et moi discutions un long moment, toujours aussi complices. Ce dernier ne me demanda pas une seule fois où j'étais, s'assurant juste que j'allais bien tous les jours.

Un soir, au bout du fil, il me demanda de sa toute petite voix juste destinée à me faire craquer :

« Quand est-ce que tu rentres maman ? »

Il commençait lui aussi à me manquer très sérieusement. J'étais partie pour être seule un moment, pour pouvoir réfléchir et maintenant que j'avais vraiment retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre, je voulais le revoir, vite. Et puis j'avais aussi extrêmement envie de revoir Alice et tous les autres.

« Je t'assure que nous nous verrons bientôt » dis-je pour le rassurer.

« Ok, ça roule ! Bon, jte laisse m'man, Mary veut que j'aille au bain ! Je vais me faire rouspéter ! Je t'aime, tu me manques, à tout' ! »

Il raccrocha sans attendre ma réponse en criant à Mary qu'il arrivait. J'aimais ça, cette capacité qu'il avait de passer d'une humeur à l'autre. Ça pouvait parfois être très utile...

Je rejoignis la cuisine où Edward s'affairait pour me concocter un délicieux petit plat (ma balance allait être effrayé de me revoir !). J'enlaçai sa taille en lui embrassant tendrement le dos, descendant mes mains le long de son torse. Quel corps, à croire qu'il devenait plus beau de jours en jours !

« Tu as faim ? » J'étais affamée. « Dis-moi ce que tu en penses, honnêtement ! » me demanda-t'il en se retournant, tendant une cuillère de sauce en direction de ma bouche.

Je goûtai, c'était exquis, comme toujours.

« Un délice ! » m'exclamai-je en l'embrassant vite fait, de la sauce toujours sur les lèvres.

Un râle de mécontentement remonta de sa gorge tandis qu'il me repoussait.

« Bah quoi, tu n'aimes pas ta sauce ? » demandai-je innocemment, amusée telle une gamine.

« Rappelle moi ton âge ? » demanda-t'il en s'essuyant la bouche, écœuré et l'air faussement en colère.

Je me serrai contre lui, ignorant sa question on ne peut plus idiote, juste destinée à me provoquer.

POV Edward

« Qu'est-ce que je l'aime ! » pensai-je à cet instant. à vrai dire, cette pensée occupait _sans cesse_ mon esprit.

Cette femme était juste extraordinaire.

Comment avais-je pu la quitter, lui dire cela ? Comment avais-je pu lui faire subir...

Je devais chasser ces idées noires de ma tête tout de suite ! Je m'étais promis de faire un véritable effort pour les repousser, quand j'en étais capable. Elle me l'avait demandé, je lui devais bien ça.

Quand je n'y arrivais pas, nous en parlions et elle cherchait toujours les mots pour me rassurer, comme si toute sa vie en dépendait.

Elle était incroyable... et je ne la méritais pas.

« Edward ! Arrête ! » s'exclama-t'elle alors. « Tu broies du noir là !? ». Je la regardai, cherchant à savoir comment elle l'avait deviné. « Ose me dire que je me trompe... »

Je souris pour la rassurer. Comment faisait-elle pour si bien me cerner ?! C'était toujours autant troublant.

Elle était en train de déguster cette chose que je lui avais préparé et qu'elle m'avait _gentiment_ permis de goûter ! Elle était d'excellente humeur et rayonnait tous les jours un peu plus.

J'avais entendu son coup de fil à Anthony tout à l'heure et c'est pourquoi je me lançai :

« Bella ? » Elle me regarda intensément. Comment faire pour se concentrer quand des yeux si troublants vous fixent.

Je repris tout de même, tant bien que mal. « Tout à l'heure, au téléphone avec Anthony... ». Elle comprit tout de suite de quoi je voulais lui parler.

« Nous rentrons quand tu veux tu sais"

Et c'est ainsi que nous décidâmes de partir de notre nid d'amour le lendemain. Un avion était prévu vers midi et notre arrivée dans la matinée du jour suivant. Il était temps de faire avancer les choses...

Nous étions à présent blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, comme tous les soirs depuis maintenant une semaine et elle caressait lentement mon bras en le parsemant de baisers.

« Parle moi encore de lui s'il te plaît » murmurai-je, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait deviner la personne que je voulais évoquer.

Elle se redressa, les yeux emplis d'étoiles.

Nous l'avions évidemment évoqué ces derniers temps mais jamais assez longtemps à mon goût. J'adorais l'écouter parler de lui. Elle était étonnante, passionnée et j'avais l'impression de revivre ces cinq dernières années avec eux deux. Je découvrais _mon fils_ petit à petit, comblé de joie.

Nous parlâmes jusque très tard dans la nuit. Elle répondait à toutes mes questions avec bonheur et passa maintes et maintes fois du rire aux larmes.

Épuisée, elle finit par s'endormir contre moi, toujours aussi radieuse.

J'avais la nuit devant moi pour penser à tout ce qu'elle venait de me raconter. J'avais tellement hâte de le rencontrer, même si j'appréhendais terriblement. J'avais privé cet enfant d'un père pendant cinq ans, sans le vouloir, certes, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser et surtout, de m'en vouloir.

Le lendemain matin, toujours dans le canapé, elle se réveilla et, comme à son habitude me chercha du regard. Je n'avais pas changé de place de peur de la déranger (et surtout trop bien installé pour entreprendre de bouger !).

Elle m'embrassa en guise de bonjour, toujours aussi tendrement.

« Comment vas-tu ce matin ? » m'interrogea-t'elle.

« Assez bien. » répondis-je, sincère. J'avais eu plusieurs instants de sérieuse déprime en pensant à elle, seule, avec tout ce poids sur ses épaules ... mais rien d'inhabituel. « Bien dormi ? » demandai-je en la caressant du regard.

« Oui, plutôt pas mal ! Tu devrais penser à en faire ton métier tu sais ! Tu serais parfait dans le rôle de lit douillet et je suis sûre que les clienTES accoureraient de tout le pays ! »

« Je vais y penser... » répondis-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle sauta alors soudainement du canapé, l'air affolé. Elle venait de regarder sa montre. Je n'avais pas osé la réveiller, trop heureux de la voir si bien dormir, et j'allais sûrement me fair...

« EDWARD ! Tu ... tu .... AAARRRGGHHH ! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est !? Non mais, tu comptais me laisser dormir encore longtemps !?! Tu es... Tu ... Je vais prendre ma douche ! »

Sur ce, elle partit en trombe dans la salle de bain, trébuchant légèrement en se levant du canapé, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer son humeur déjà très électrique.

Elle était charmante quand elle s'énervait...

J'en profitai pour ranger correctement le cottage, mettre correctement ses vêtements dans sa valise, donner un dernier coup de ménage et lui préparer son petit déjeuner.

Elle sortit de notre chambre quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore humides et les joues rouges. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sa se renfrogna en remarquant que le plus gros du travail était fait.

« Je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot sortir de ta bouche ! » s'exclama-t'elle en avançant vers moi et en secouant son doigt.

« Tu... »

« Chut ! »

J'obéis. Et pourtant...

La catastrophe arriva très vite. Bella ne vis pas la valise posée à ses pieds, celle que j'aurais du lui désigner si... Elle manqua à nouveau de s'étaler de tout son long mais mes réflexes furent plus vifs et elle se retrouva dans mes bras une seconde plus tard.

« Il y avais une valise... » chuchotai-je en la regardant profondément, droit dans les yeux, légerement moqueur.

« Merci, j'ai remarqué ! » répliqua-t'elle, sans pour autant s'éloigner de mes bras.

Je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, et elle me rendit mon baiser, déjà un peu moins énervée.

« Tu devrais aller déjeuner, on va être en retard » dis-je un instant plus tard, cette fois-ci très clairement pour lui mettre les nerfs en pelote.

« Je te hais... » dit-elle en serrant les dents, son regard exprimant pourtant peu de colère.

Elle déjeuna et quelques heures plus tard, nous fûmes à l'aéroport, prêts à embarquer, à l'heure.

Le voyage se déroula sans encombre. Nous avions passé beaucoup de temps seuls ces derniers jours et je m'étais habitué à ne rien entendre du tout à part le silence ou la voix de Bella.

Me retrouver dans un avion plein à craquer fût un dur retour à la réalité. Entre les personnes effrayées, les autres excedées par leur voisin ou l'hôtesse et les dernières très interessées, pour une toute autre raison, par l'avion, j'avais vraiment hâte d'arriver à destination.

Bella avait beaucoup dormi durant le voyage, si bien qu'elle était très en forme en arrivant à l'aéroport.

J'entendis alors des pensées très heureuses et très enthousiastes que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Ils n'avaient pas pu résister...

Et voilà ! Pas de retrouvailles avec la famille pour ce chapitre mais ça ne va pas tarder !

J'éspère vraiment vraiment que vous n'êtes pas déçu(e)s... C'est pas super facile d'écrire en ce moment, j'ai mes partiels dans moins d'un mois, après, je ne m'arrêterais plus ! Vivement le mois de juin ! Et puis, j'ai un peu peur de vous décevoir... Fin bon, je vais pas vous raconter ma life, vous devez sûrement en avoir rien à faire !

Bref, j'éspère vraiment avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt !

Plus il y aura de reviews, plus la suite arrivera vite !!!

Merci de m'avoir lu et bisous !


	6. Amour et retrouvailles

Et me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !

Avant ça, un grand merci à tous les reviewers anonymes, je suis SINCEREMENT plus que touchée par vos commentaires, ça me fait un bien fou...

Merci évidemment aussi à tous les « non-anonymes » qui me font tout autant de bien !!!

Voilà le chapitre suivant, en espérant vous satisfaire...

* * *

POV Bella

Le voyage s'était très bien passé et j'étais vraiment en pleine forme en arrivant à l'aéroport.

Edward avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules, plus protecteur que jamais, et nous avancions vers la sortie.

J'avais téléphoné à James avant de partir pour le prévenir que j'arriverais dans la journée chez eux, sans donner d'heure précise, ne sachant pas comment s'organiserait le reste de ma matinée. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas prévenir mon p'tit bout, voulant lui faire la surprise de mon retour.

Tout en réfléchissant à la suite des événements, je sentis Edward ralentir sa cadence et regarder précisément dans une direction. Je détournai mon regard et ce que je vis fut ... plus que magique, merveilleux, éblouissant.

Indescriptible.

La famille Cullen était là, au complet, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, leurs regards tournés dans notre direction.

Je m'arrêtai, complètement abasourdie.

Ils avaient l'air tellement émus, tellement heureux aussi. Ils attendaient, à quelques mètres de nous, sans bouger, en nous fixant puissamment. Mon corps fut parcouru de multiples frissons et je déposai mon regard sur chacun d'entre eux. Les larmes se mirent alors à couler lentement sur mes joues, sans que je puisse les retenir.

Ils affichaient (presque) tous une mine plus que radieuse, leurs regards passant doucement d'Edward à moi. Je détournai quelques secondes mon regard d'eux pour le regarder.

Il se tourna lui aussi dans ma direction et je plongeai un instant, littéralement ensorcelée, dans ses vertigineuses iris dorées. Ses yeux étaient illuminés d'une véritable émotion et il me regardait avec une force incroyable. Il devait entendre les pensées de sa famille et, à en croire son expression, elles devaient être assez troublantes. Il resserra son étreinte protectrice et embrassa tendrement mon front..

Je lui caressai tout aussi tendrement la joue avant de l'entraîner lentement en direction de sa famille.

Notre famille.

Alice fut la première à s'avancer dans ma direction, l'air assez troublé, chose plutôt étonnante pour un vampire. Elle me regarda intensément et, ne tenant plus, je me ruai vers elle pour éliminer les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient. Je la heurtai violemment, oubliant _légèrement _qu'elle était dure comme de la pierre.

Mais je n'avais que faire de ce choc, j'étais juste heureuse d'être dans ses bras à l'instant, pleurant maintenant à chaudes larmes, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

« Tu ... m'as tellement ... manqué ... Alice » tentai-je de prononcer entre deux sanglots.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai pensé à toi pendant tout ce temps. » répondit-elle, ne desserrant pas notre étreinte. « Tu... tu... tu avais l'air tellement mal, j'aurais du faire plus, j'aurais du... »

Je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle aimait son frère comme personne et avait fait ce qui lui semblait le mieux, j'en étais persuadée.

Puis je me rappelai alors son geste, sans lequel nous ne serions absolument pas là en ce moment.

Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres, la regardant maintenant droit dans les yeux, le plus sérieusement possible.

« Arrête ! Tu le sais ! Tu en as déjà fait assez et je te suis redevable pour toujours. Merci. Pour tout. »

« Tu sais que tu vas surement regretter ce que tu viens de dire ! » s'exclama-t'elle, son merveilleux rire cristallin résonnant alors dans tout l'aéroport.

Tout en souriant je détournai mon attention sur le reste du groupe. Edward serrait puissament sa mère dans ses bras, cette dernière paraissant complètement bouleversée. Il avait les yeux fermés et il lui chuchotait à l'oreille quelque chose que je ne pouvais entendre.

Emmett apparut alors subitement dans mon champ de vision et, sans savoir comment, je me retrouvai dans les airs, l'aéroport tournant soudainement à une vitesse beaucoup trop élevée pour que je garde les yeux ouverts. J'eus à peine le temps d'hurler que j'avais à nouveau les pieds sur terre, et les fesses aussi si Emmett ne m'avait pas retenu...

« Emmett, tu veux la rendre malade ! » demanda Edward, pourtant l'air très amusé.

« Ah sœurette ! Heureux de te revoir ! » s'exclama Emmett en m'ébouriffant les cheveux d'un geste rapide.

« Moi aussi Em' ! » répondis-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres mais tout de même ravie de l'entendre ainsi me qualifier.

Esmée et Carlisle vinrent ensuite à ma rencontre et leur accueil fut, lui aussi, extrêmement chaleureux.

« Ma chérie... » murmura simplement Esmée en me caressant doucement la joue, toujours autant émue. Sa pudeur ne fit qu'accuentuer mon amour envers elle et mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

Vint Rosalie qui me serra étrangement fermement dans ses bras (!!!). « Tu nous a _tous_ manqué Bella... » chuchota-t'elle à mon oreille. Mes relations avec elles n'avaient jamais été exquises et je fus très agréablement surprise par son étreinte. J'y répondis sans hésiter en la serrant, moi aussi, le plus fort possible, sans être sûre pour autant qu'elle ait senti ma force.

Puis Jasper s'approcha de moi et le temps s'arrêta. Il avait l'air tellement abbatu, tellement peiné de me voir ici. Pourquoi ? N'était-il pas heureux, comme les autres, de nous voir réunis ?

« Je me suis amélioré tu sais... » réussit-il à dire, sa voix complètement déformée par le chagrin. Alice lui caressait tendrement le bras.

S'améliorer ? De quoi voulait-il donc parl...

Un instant plus tard, je compris sans peine. Il voulait évidemment évoquer l'incident qui.... Fin, l'incident quoi ! Pas la peine de revenir là-dessus, surtout en ce moment !

« Tu vas me le prouver... Et maintenant... » répliquai-je alors, sans hésiter, en tendant lentement les bras vers lui.

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et me serra contre son torse en un instant, plus fermement encore que tous les autres membres de la famille.

« Je suis tellement navré Bella, si tu sav... »

« Je veux pas paraître impolie ... en te coupant ... la parole ... mais, si .... tu ne me relâches pas, tu ... risque vraiment ... de me tuer et .... Edward ... t'en voudra sûrement... » tentai-je de dire, haletante.

« Oups ! » dit-il tendrement en desserrant son étreinte.

Edward, qui était maintenant derrière moi, passa ses bras autour de ma taille et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou en le parsemant de baisers, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête cela tout de suite sinon j'allais très (trop) rapidement oublier tout le monde qui nous entourait.

Alors que je commençais à me retourner pour trouver les lèvres de mon Apollon, Alice me pris le bras et m'attira vers elle, nous scrutant sévèrement avec son air d'institutrice mal lunée qui m'avait tant manqué.

« Tu vas me la laisser deux secondes, OK ! » s'exclama-t'elle en direction d'Edward qui me regardait et affichait son magnifique petit sourire en coin.

« Bella ! Bella ! Tu me regardes !?! » Alice agitait impatiemment ses doigts devant moi.

« Je pense plutôt qu'elle a autre chose en tête à l'instant. » murmura Jasper à l'attention de sa dulcinée.

« Non, non, je t'écoute... » répondis-je doucement en quittant, contrainte et forcée, les yeux d'Edward.

Elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules en levant les yeux au ciel et m'entraina vers la sortie, le reste de la famille nous suivant.

« Dans quelques minutes, tu vas nous dire que tu dois partir pour aller retrouver l'autre homme de ta vie, chose que je conçois totalement, mais promets moi une chose ! »

« Tout ce que tu veux ! » dis-je, soudain très excitée à l'idée de revoir enfin Anthony.

« Je ne veux pas passer plus de deux jours sans te voir ! Je... »

« Tu as plus que ma parole ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais au fait ! Où allez vous loger ?! » demandai-je alors, effrayée de les voir repartir si vite pour Détroit. J'étais trop heureuse avec eux...

« Nous avons acheté une maison en pleine campagne, à cinq minutes de Seattle, en courant vite ! »

« Évidemment, c'est si simple vu comme ça... On sait pas où loger, on achète une maison ! Mais, et les autres de Forks, si ils vous voient ? C'est pas un peu trop dangereux ? »

« Pour toi, nous saurons nous cacher ! » répondis alors Edward qui venait de nous rejoindre, passant son bras autour de ma taille. « Et puis, les visions d'Alice peuvent s'avérer utiles dans des cas comme celui-ci... »

« Pour une fois qu'elle servira à quelque chose ! » répliqua Emmett qui passait à côté de nous.

« C'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ! » s'exclama Edward, amusé, levant les mains en l'air comme pour prouver son innocence.

Toute la famille rigola, sauf la concernée qui affichait un air complètement blasé mais satisfait tout de même..

Nous étions arrivés, sur le parking de l'aéroport, devant leurs voitures, toujours autant discrètes ! La magnifique Volvo d'Edward nous attendait.

« Bon, on va vous laisser les amoureux, mais promis Bella ! On se revoit très vite ! Avec le p'tit si tu veux, il faudra bien qu'il rencontre sa merveilleuse tante un de ces quatre ! »

« Et son oncle Em' qui va lui apprendre tout un tas de truc qu'il doit absolument savoir ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos ! Avez-vous imaginé ma déception quand j'ai appris que vous deux vous aviez ... et que je n'étais même pas au courant !! »

Je sentis mon visage rougir instantanément et toute la famille s'esclaffa en me voyant ainsi.

« Bon, on y va ! » décréta Esmée au bout d'un court instant, me sauvant des railleries de son fils. Elle tapa dans ses mains et tous commencèrent à se diriger vers les voitures après nous avoir embrassé chaleuresement une nouvelle fois.

« Et, au fait ! » m'interpella Alice alors que j'étais presque déjà installée à ma place. « Sympa ta tenue, je vois que tu as fait des efforts ! »

« Merci, c'est toujours agréa... »

« Oh ! Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? On devrait sortir toutes ensembles un après-midi, on irai... » commença-t'elle en s'approchant vers moi, excitée de me présenter son plan qui avait l'air _assez_ long.

« Alice, tu veux vraiment que je t'achève maintenant ?! » demanda Edward, plutôt impatient.

« Comment fais tu pour le supporter ?! » soupira-t'elle tandis qu'Edward levait les yeux au ciel et s'installait derrière le volant.

« J'ai beaucoup de mal mais on fait avec ce qu'on a ! » répliquai-je, amusée, en allant à nouveau serrer Alice dans mes bras. « On se voit très bientôt. Promis » chuchotai-je à son oreille.

Ces retrouvailles étaient trop brèves, j'en étais consciente, mais mon fils m'attendait et j'avais un besoin fou de le serrer contre moi. Cependant, ma promesse faite à Alice était aussi un soulagement. J'avais énormement envie de me retrouver pendant un long moment avec les membres de cette famille, c'était presque vital pour moi, de savoir que nous serion bientôt à nouveau tous ensemble.

« Ok. Prends soin de toi petite sœur... ». Sur ces paroles splendides, elle desserra son étreinte et partit rapidement rejoindre son mari à l'arrière de la Jeep d'Emmett.

Je montai dans la Volvo et posai mon regard sur Edward qui n'avait toujours pas démarré. Ce dernier me regardait, l'air espiègle affichant une mine assez radieuse.

« Alors comme ça tu fais avec ce que tu as... » murmura-t'il très lentement en approchant doucement ses lèvres des miennes et en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

Respire.

Respire !

Son baiser fut beaucoup plus fiévreux qu'habituellement et je sentis des milliers de frissons remonter subitement ma colonne vertébrale tandis que son haleine délicieuse envahissait tous mes sens. J'avais déjà eu beaucoup de mal à me retenir tout à l'heure dans l'aéroport mais là, nous étions seuls, j'étais totalement ensorcelée.

Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux, haletante, désireuse de le sentir me serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Revoir sa famille m'avait fait un bien fou, j'étais dans un état assez jubilatoire... Il se recula. J'avais du dépasser les limites.

« Nous devons y aller, je ne voudrais pas te retarder » chuchota-t'il, ses lèvres toujours à quelques centimètres des miennes, satisfait de m'avoir prouvé que ce que j'avais me convenait plus que parfaitement !

« Oui, désolée... » dis-je en revenant dans ma position initiale.

« Désolée pour quoi ? » demanda Edward en démarrant sa voiture, le bruit de son moteur sonnant comme une douce mélodie trop longtemps oubliée.

« J'ai dépassé les limites, j'en suis consciente. Navrée. »

Il rigola un instant, les yeux baissés vers le sol en remuant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Peux-tu me faire partager ton hilarité ? » demandai-je, un peu irritée.

« Je ne t'ai pas repoussé pour ça, je ne veux pas te mettre en retard, c'est tout. Rien d'autre. »

« Tu veux dire que … » Je réfléchis un instant. « Je ne te fais plus aucun effet ! »

Là il éclata carrément de rire. Pas moi.

« Bella ! Comment peux-tu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que tu ne me fais plus d'effet !? Je suis complètement fou de toi, de tout ton être, tu ne m'as jamais fait ressentir autant ... d'émotions, même à l'époque ! »

« Mais tu as dis que... »

« J'arriverai à me retenir dorénavant, j'en suis presque totalement sûr. » reprit-il, soudain beaucoup plus sérieux.

Le silence s'installa un moment.

« T'avoir vu souffrir autant, avoir été loin de toi si longtemps, avoir pensé te perdre à jamais... Et te retrouver, te voir m'accepter à nouveau alors que je suis un monstre bien plus affreux encore qu'à l'époque... » Sa voix était enrouée par la tristesse.

« Toutes ces choses m'ont fait réaliser que tu es, inexorablement, sur cette Terre, la seule personne sans laquelle je ne peux exister. Je suis complètement sous ta dépendance à présent, et j'en suis pleinement conscient. »

De nouveau, un silence...

« Je t'aime …... _infiniment_ Bella. »

Il avait dit tout ça en scrutant la route devant lui, très gravement, prenant soin de détacher chacun de ses mots. Sa main était posée sur la mienne et il me la serrait fermement.

Je déglutis difficilement, ébranlée par cette déclaration. Mes larmes coulaient silencieusement tandis que je serrais plus fort encore la main d'Edward.

Il me regarda enfin et j'essuyai mes yeux pour pouvoir moi aussi le contempler pleinement.

« ça n'était pas le but recherché... Te faire pleurer, j'entends. »

Je lui souris en retour, tout en posant ma tête sur son épaule, heureuse.

Nous allions y arriver, nous allions guérir, assurément. À force de patience et d'amour.

J'embrassai son cou tendrement, le sentant pencher la tête dans la direction inverse pour me pousser à continuer.

Il ralentit alors et je regardai autours de nous. Nous étions déjà devant la charmante petite maison de James et Mary. Pas la peine de lui demander comment il avait su l'itinéraire à suivre, sûrement une transmission de pensée entre Alice et lui.

« Bon, je … je te laisse ici, je ... » murmura-t'il une fois le moteur coupé, en se tournant dans ma direction, soudainement embarassé.

« Je vais leur en parler, à tous. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout se passera bien. »

Nous avions convenu que je parlerai d'abord à Anthony de tout cela avant qu'il ne rencontre son père en chair et en os, c'était plus prudent et certainement mieux pour lui. Il fallait aussi que je mette James et Mary au courant. Et Jake aussi...

« Je t'aime. » repris-je en lui caressant la joue et en oubliant Jacob un instant.

« J'ai vu que tu avais appris à te servir des téléphones portables... » dit-il ensuite,_ innocemment._

« Oui oui ! Je te tiens au courant, ne t'en fait pas ! » soupirai-je en pensant à ces maudits engins.

Sur ce, je l'embrassai tendrement et il vint m'ouvrir la porte et m'aider à sortir ma valise de sa voiture.

« Allez, sauve toi ! » chuchota-t'il en me souriant comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. »

Je me retournai en lui lançant un baiser de la main et me dirigeai vers la porte de mes amis pour y frapper. Mary apparut quelques instants plus tard, hilare, de la farine plein la figure, et j'entendis la voiture d'Edward démarrer derrière moi.

C'était comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Mary s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ça soit elle murmura :

« Tu étais avec lui ! »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Comment... » Il était pourtant partis très vite après m'avoir déposé, elle n'avait pas pu le voir...

« Bella, tu... tu... Je … Oh merde alors ! Tu es juste …. belle. Tout simplement. Tu resplendis, tu rayonnes. C'est... »

« Bon alors chérie, on t'attend ! Qui est-c... »

James venait de passer le pas de la porte lui aussi et il avait la même réaction, soudaine et effarée.

« Waouh... » chuchota-t'il en jetant un regard à sa femme qui lui confirma ce qu'il pensait.

« Bon ! C'est décidé ! Je lèche toute la casserol... MAMAAAAANNNNNN !!!!! » hurla le dernier venu, toujours aussi adorable, courant vers moi les bras tendus. Il me heurta de plein fouet et je le pris dans mes bras, le parsemant de baisers. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu me manquer !

« Bonjour mon bébé... »

« ça tombe bien ! On a fait un gâteau au chocolat ! » s'exclama-t'il après m'avoir longuement serré dans ses bras réconfortants.

« Et ça tombe encore mieux parce que je suis affamée ! Allez, cours, si j'ai bien compris, tu as une casserole à lécher ! »

« Oui, viens, on va partager ! » s'exclama-t'il en tirant sur ma manche pour me conduire vers la cuisine.

Je relevai la tête vers mes deux amis et leur signifiai, d'un regard, que je ne souhaitais pas en parler pour le moment.

Le repas se déroula parfaitement, Anthony, encore plus bavard que d'habitude, me racontant ces quelques jours passés sans ma compagnie. Nous n'abordâmes pas le sujet épineux, l'ambiance resta donc très détendue...

« Sandra est venue hier après-midi, on est allés au parc ! On pourra y retourner tout à l'heure ? »

« On verra ! Avant tout ça, il me semble que c'est l'heure de la sieste p'tit monstre ! »

« Oh nan !!! M'man, steeuuuplaît !!! »

« Non, non, non, pas la peine de me faire ta petite moue d'amour, je ne me ferai pas avoir ! »

« Alors tu viens me coucher ! »

« évidemment ! »

Sur ce, nous quittâmes la table et partîmes en direction de sa chambre. Je fermai ses volets, pas complètement, comme d'habitude, et je vins m'asseoir au bord du lit alors qu'il était déjà glissé sous sa couette.

« Et toi m'man ! T'as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ? »

« On dit « qu'est-ce que t'as fait » pas « t'as fait quoi » ! »

« Oui, désolé ! _Qu'avez vous fait madame pendant votre voyage à l'étranger_ ?! » s'exclama-t'il avec un petit air très bon chic bon genre avant d'éclater de rire sous mes chatouilles.

« Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi ! » répliquai-je en continuant mes papouilles.

Son rire était tellement merveilleux à entendre...

Le calme revint au bout d'un instant et il réitéra sa question, plus sérieusement.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose mon Ange... » commençai-je.

POV Edward

Ils étaient là, sur son lit, complices comme jamais et, à l'instant, j'étais ivre de bonheur.

L'inquiétude, les regrets, la peur... J'avais oublié ces sentiments un moment en les voyants se chamailler ainsi. Dieu qu'elle était belle !

« Je dois te dire quelque chose mon Ange... »

Ma gorge se noua instantanément, ma respiration s'accéléra et mon cœur mort faillit ressusciter tellement j'étais inquiet. Tout mes doutes et mes douleurs revinrent immédiatement.

J'avais décidé de ne pas écouter les pensées d'Anthony, préférant voir sa réaction plutôt que de tout deviner à l'avance. C'était beaucoup trop simple sinon et cet enfant ne méritait absolument pas cela. C'est donc tout en me concentrant à l'extrême que je repris le fil de la conversation...

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer » continua-t'elle, les yeux empreints d'une tendresse indescriptible.

« Ton papa est revenu. »

Anthony ouvrit légèrement la bouche et ne cessa de regarder sa mère, sans dire un mot. Elle se tut aussi et durant un long instant, le silence fut total. Je ne devais pas lire ses pensées, je ne devais pas lire ses pensées...

Il reprit la parole le premier, me sauvant de mon pouvoir.

« Pour longtemps ? » demanda-t'il.

Bella ne s'attendait apparemment pas à cette question. Moi non plus.

« Euh... Oui, pour longtemps je pense. » chuchota-t'elle.

J'avais envie de sauter à l'intérieur de cette chambre et de leur dire, à tout deux, que je voulais rester auprès d'eux pour toujours, pour l'éternité, qu'il n'y avait aucun doute, absolument aucun ! Mais cela risquait d'être assez effrayant... Pas le genre de première rencontre que j'avais prévu. Je restai donc tranquillement derrière le volet, attendant la suite de cette conversation.

Mais le vibreur de mon portable me fit soudain sursauter. Et pas seulement moi.

La sonnerie de Bella retentit aussi et je découvris le message envoyé, à nous deux, par ma soeur :

_**Vanessa... Anthony... Venez à la maison immédiatement !** **Je vous en supplie.**_

Je me retournai vers l'intérieur de la chambre et vit Bella qui serrait déjà son fils contre elle, complètement affolée...

J'avais peur.

* * *

Alors ? Tomates pourries ou roses ? (pas de petites culottes svp !)

Nan, sérieusement, qu'en pensez vous ?

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous allez me laisser plein de reviews... Je pars en cours (anatomie et biologie... Super !) alors autant vous dire que vos reviews sont plus que réconfortantes !!!

Allez, merci à tous de m'avoir lu, à la prochaine j'éspère !

Au fait, j'attends vos prévisions pour le(s) chapitre(s) à venir...


	7. Expications et présentations

Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

Avant cela, je suis navrée d'avoir fait croire à tant de personnes qu'elles perdaient la boule ! Non, non, non, aucun problème de ce côté là, tout va bien !

Je vous laisse donc lire le chapitre ci-dessous et vous donne rendez vous à la fin !

* * *

POV Bella

Pas lui. Pas mon fils. Tout le monde mais pas lui, pas lui...

Je le sentais respirer contre moi, dans mes bras...

Je devais me calmer, ne pas le faire paniquer. C'était mon rôle.

Et puis, après tout, je ne savais pas qui était cette Vanessa.

Calme toi.

Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête.

Et pourtant... J'étais plus que sûre de moi en ce qui concernait la gravité de la situation, je le sentais, mon estomac se tordait déjà sous la peur...

Pas mon Ange... Pitié.

Le message d'Alice avait eu, sur moi, l'effet d'une bombe. Nous nous étions retrouvés quelques heures auparavant seulement, sans s'être vu depuis 5 ans, et je savais que jamais Alice ne m'aurait parlé comme ça, ni même envoyé ce message tellement sec, tellement froid, glacial même... Je le sentais, il y avait un problème, un gros problème.

Et, que ce dernier implique mon fils m'avait fait totalement paniquer, je ne pouvais imagin...

Mon téléphone sonna, alors qu'Anthony était encore dans mes bras.

« Je reviens mon amour... » chuchotai-je en lui embrassant le front.

Il acquiesça, dubitatif.

Je quittai la pièce et passai la porte pour m'éloigner dans le petit jardin. C'était Edward.

« Oui ? » dis-je, la voix tremblante.

« Bella... Tu dois faire ce que Alice t'a dit. Viens avec Anthony. »

Sa voix était pleine de tristesse et de peur, rien de rassurant.

« Edward, que se passe-t'il ? Réponds-moi s'il te plaît ! ». J'haletai.

« Bella ! Calme toi ! Nous sommes là pour vous, tout ira bien... je te le promets. »

La colère montait en moi à présent.

« Vous comptez m'expliquer un jour !? C'est MON fils Edward, ça ne concerne plus seulement moi maintenant, je veux savoir ! Je ne suis plus la gamine de l'époque ! Tu dois m'expliquer !!! ......... Je t'en prie... » soufflai-je pour finir, à la fois en colère et paniquée.

« Je peux t'assurer que dès que tu seras en sécurité chez nous, tu connaîtras toute l'histoire. Mais tu dois d'abord te préparer pour venir le plus rapidement. J'ai eu Alice au téléphone, elle m'a dit que tu devais prendre quelques affaires seulement, elle se chargera du reste. Je t'en prie Bella, fais ce que je te dis... »

« Bien. Et j'ai combien de temps exactement pour me préparer !? » demandai-je, résignée mais toujours loin d'être apaisée.

« Le plus vite sera le mieux, mais ... je vais veiller sur vous pendant que tu expliques la situation à Anthony. »

« Où es-tu exactement ?! »

« Pas si loin, ne t'inquiète pas... »

« Si, je m'inquiète ! à tout à l'heure ! »

Je raccrochai avant d'entendre sa réponse, ma colère n'était pas dissipée.

Je retournai dans la chambre et trouvai mon fils, assis en tailleur contre la tête de son lit, en pleine réflexion.

Je posai mon téléphone sur la table de nuit et vint m'asseoir, dans la même position, en face de lui.

« Je vais le voir ? » demanda-t'il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je devinai sans peine de qui il voulait parler... Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir perçu ma panique et nous devions parler de la nouvelle que je venais de lui annoncer...

Oui, il allait le voir, plus vite que ce que j'aurai souhaité... Je ne voulais pas le brusquer et pourtant, vue la situation, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix !

« Oui, bientôt. Très bientôt à vrai dire...... Tout à l'heure. » C'était trop rapide, je le savais...

Sa réaction m'étonna grandement. Il sourit. Un vrai sourire, franc et très chaleureux.

« J'ai hâte. » chuchota-t-il.

« Tu as ... hâte ?! » m'exclamai-je, surprise.

Il avait souffert, lui aussi, de son absence, c'était certain. Il me l'avais dit.. Je lui avais certes expliqué les circonstances du départ de son père, le fait qu'il ne savait rien de ma grossesse, à l'époque, le fait qu'il ne devait pas lui en vouloir...

Mais ce n'était qu'un enfant !

« Oui, j'ai réfléchi et, j'ai envie de le voir... C'est grave ? » demanda-t'il de sa petite voix tremblante, comme quand il m'avouait avoir fait une grosse bêtise.

« Non ! Non ! Euh... Bien sûr que non mon ange ! Mais, tu... tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler avant ? »

« Tu étais avec lui en Irlande ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est pour ça que t'es belle comme ça ? »

Sa question me dérouta pas mal. Je toussai légèrement en lui adressant mon plus beau sourire et il entama une autre question.

« Il... » Il laissa passer un court instant de silence avant de reprendre, comme s'il n'osait pas continuer. « Il s'est excusé ? »

Il a cinq ans et il me demande cela... Déroutant.

« Oui mon chéri, il est vraiment triste tu sais, de nous avoir laissé comme ça, mais je crois que tu devrais plutôt en parler avec lui tout à l'heure... »

« Ok ! On va le voir quand et où ? »

Je lui expliquai alors calmement que nous allions devoir passer quelques jours avec lui...et toute sa famille ! Je ne me faisais pas du tout (mais alors pas du tout !) de soucis quant à sa rencontre avec la famille Cullen et le rassurai sur ce point.

« Et, avec eux, tu pourras vivre comme chez oncle Jake, pas besoin de faire semblant ! »

« Alors ça c'est cooooool ! Tu imagines depuis combien de temps j'ai pas eu de bib' ?! » s'exclama-t'il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux déjà décoiffés, l'air réellement soulagé, comme si je lui ôtais vraiment un _énorme_ soucis.

« Euh... Tu vas peut-être devoir attendre un peu encore pour ça... » chuchotai-je en grimaçant. Un biberon plein de sang humain dans une maison pleine de vampire...mieux valait éviter, je pense.

« On verra bien ! » repris-je avant qu'il ne proteste, voyant qu'il allait entamer une très longue série de plaintes. « Bon, tu ranges ta chambre et tu réunis tes affaires, je vais parler un peu avec Mary et James. Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est un vrai bazar ici ! Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! Pas un mot, pour l'instant ! Ni à Mary et James, ni à Jake, ce qui signifie ni à Sandra, ni à qui que ça soit ! C'est moi qui leur explique ! »

« Ok... » soupira-t'il avant de se lever, les bras ballants.

Je m'assis au bord de son lit et le retint par le bras. Il vint entre mes jambes et je lui pris le visage entre mes mains pour être sûre d'accrocher son regard.

« Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je t'aime Anthony Swan ? » murmurai-je. « Même quand tu boudes. »

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

« Je boude pas... »

« Ooooooh que si ! Et si tu continues, je ... te dévore sur le champs » m'exclamai-je en lui mordillant soudainement le cou à toute vitesse. Il éclata de rire, son humeur variant, une fois de plus, à une vitesse impressionnante.

Un bon moment plus tard, je sortis de sa chambre et me dirigeai vers le salon où James et Mary étaient installés, dans leur canapé, apparemment en pleine discussion. Ils tournèrent tout deux leur regard dans ma direction quand je passai le seuil de la porte.

« Assieds-toi. » dit Mary en me désignant le fauteuil en face d'eux.

J'obéis. J'avais un peu l'impression d'avoir plusieurs années de moins et d'avoir fait le mur ou une bêtise de ce genre. C'était assez stressant à vrai dire.

« Je... » commençai-je.

« Non Bella, NOUS parlons ! »

J'acquiesçai, tendue.

« Alors, il est de retour je suppose ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu l'as dit à Anthony ? »

« à l'instant. »

« Bien. » Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Je savais que ça allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. C'était toujours comme ça avec Mary.

« Bon, écoute Bella ! ». C'était parti... « Tu es grande, intelligente et mature ! Tu fais, je suppose, les choix que tu penses être les mieux. J'espère. Mais, je t'en supplie, par pitié, fait attention à toi et à Anthony. Nous tenons à vous comme à la prunelle de nos yeux... Tu souffres, nous souffrons. Tu es heureuse, nous sommes heureux ! C'est pas beaucoup plus compliqué que cela, c'est comme ça que les parents aiment... je crois. »

Je me levai pour aller m'asseoir entre eux deux et posai ma tête sur l'épaules de James. Le regard dans le vide, je pris la parole.

« Je crois sincèrement que je ne me trompe pas cette fois-ci, je suis ... heureuse à vrai dire. Il regrette vous savez, il regrette vraiment... »

« Il peut ! » s'exclama Mary, dédaigneuse, en haussant les épaules.

Je ne dis rien, c'était son caractère, pas la peine de lutter contre. James prit ma main discrètement et me la caressa doucement, comme pour me réconforter.

« Je vais partir quelques jours avec Anthony pour qu'il puisse le rencontrer, il prépare son sac en ce moment. »

« Nous partons aussi, demain, une semaine au Japon, un truc barbant avec plein de médecins partout. Enfin bon, nous n'avons plus d'excuse pour ne plus y aller dorénavant ! » soupira Mary, un peu calmée. « Ah oui ! Au fait ! Nous te laissons annoncer cette nouvelle à Jake et Angie... »

J'acquiesçai. évidemment.

« Comment vont-ils ? » demandai-je après un court instant.

« Je te laisse imaginer... Angie a beau essayer de raisonner Jacob, il est complète... »

« J'ai compris. » la coupai-je pour éviter d'en savoir plus. Je connaissais très bien Jake, je pouvais sans peine concevoir son humeur. Mais j'avais d'autres soucis pour le moment.

Anthony déboula alors à toute vitesse dans le salon et j'allai avec lui dans sa chambre pour vérifier s'il l'avait correctement rangé. Une fois de plus, il me changea les idées en un instant, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Nous partîmes en direction de notre appartement un moment plus tard, après avoir remercié amplement mon couple d'amis pour les nombreux services qu'ils m'avaient rendus.

Nous nous apprêtions à prendre le bus pour rentrer, comme nous le faisions assez souvent, quand j'aperçus ma chevrolet garée juste en face de la maison, les clefs laissées près du volant.

_**« Merci » **_envoyai-je simplement à Edward, me sentant un peu coupable de mon attitude à son égard tout à l'heure. Mais, en repensant à cela, le message d'Alice me revint cruellement à l'esprit et mon estomac se tordit encore plus puissamment qu'auparavant.

Je n'avais maintenant qu'une seule envie, me retrouver en sécurité, mettre mon fils en sécurité...

Et le seul moyen vraiment efficace pour cela était d'aller, au plus vite, nous réfugier chez eux.

Nous passâmes donc très vite fait à l'appartement et je fus soulagée de le quitter. La dernière fois que j'étais sortie de cet endroit, ma vie avait complètement changé et l'ambiance, à l'intérieur, me rappelait trop _l'Avant. _

« C'est loin ? » me demanda Anthony tandis que je mettais notre valise dans le coffre.

Sa question fut sans réponse. Avec tous ces événements, j'avais complètement oublié de demander l'itinéraire pour me rendre chez les Cullen ! Bien joué Bella, quelle organisation ! Nan, mais jte jur...

Mon portable interrompit mes pensées, j'avais reçu un message.

**« Dans la boîte à gant... »**

Je regardai à l'endroit indiqué et trouvai un plan très précis (limite, trop précis ! Mon sens de l'orientation n'était pas si catastrophique !) réalisé par les soins d'Edward, sa si belle écriture m'indiquant le chemin à suivre.

**« Re-merci » **lui envoyai-je, toujours un peu irritée quand même. Il avait vraiment intérêt de tout m'expliquer à mon arrivée.

« Alors, c'est long ? » demanda à nouveau Anthony, me regardant taper sur les touches de mon portable.

« ça n'a pas l'air... » répondis-je en examinant le plan. C'était effectivement en pleine campagne, au plein cœur d'une forêt immense. Pas de risque d'être dérangés...

« Allez, en voiture p'tit monstre ! »

« Je peux monter devant ? » tenta-t'il, vainement.

« Sûrement ! Tu veux peut-être prendre le volant aussi ?! Arrête donc de dire des bêtises et mets ta ceinture ! » répliquai-je en lui indiquant sa place du doigt.

Je n'avais aucune idée de la suite des événements. Est-ce que Edward allait nous accueillir, seul, est-ce que tout la famille allait nous accueillir... J'étais un peu préoccupée par cela mais le message d'Alice me causait encore plus de soucis.

Ceci dit, j'étais rassurée d'aller chez eux pour nous protéger, j'avais une totale confiance en eux.

« Tu peux mettre la musique s'il te plaît ? »

J'allumai le poste radio et mit en route la compilation des plus belles chansons d'amour que je m'étais moi-même concoctée... _Unchained melody _démarra doucement.

« Oh nnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn !!!!! » s'écria Anthony, au bord du supplice.

« Tu n'aimes pas ?! » demandai-je, innocemment.

« M'mmmmaaaaannnnnnn !!! »

Je montai alors le son et me mit à chanter à tue-tête, soucieuse de lui faire oublier un peu ce qui allait arriver dans quelques instants.

Il se mit à hurler plus fort que moi pour couvrir ma voix et le reste du voyage se déroula dans une ambiance vraiment joyeuse.

J'avais plusieurs fois aperçu une Volvo ou une Porche jaune dans mon rétroviseur et j'étais un peu plus sereine à présent.

Tant que mon fils était en sécurité...

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, nous arrivâmes à l'orée d'un petit chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt dense et assez intimidante. Le plan indiquait que nous devions à présent continuer à pied, nous n'en n'avions plus pour très longtemps avant d'arriver à destination.

« Allez, on descend ! On continue à pied ! » m'exclamai-je en me retournant vers Anthony.

Il était tout pâle et me regardait, les yeux écarquillés, le regard empli de cette même terreur qui l'habitait lorsqu'il faisait d'horribles cauchemars.

Je descendis à toute vitesse de la voiture pour faire le tour et aller le prendre dans mes bras.

« Que ... qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chéri ? »

« J'ai un peu peur d'aller dans cette forêt, il fait trop noir... »

Il pleuvait, le ciel était sombre et la forêt, vraiment inquiétante pour un petit bout de son âge.

« Allons mon ang... »

« Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. »

Je fus parcourue par des milliers de frissons.

La voix d'Edward résonna derrière nous, pleine de tristesse, empreinte d'une réelle émotion et tremblante comme jamais.

Je vis les yeux d'Anthony se remplir d'une faible lueur de joie et il se débattit pour que je le laisse descendre de mes bras. Il savait pertinemment qui était cet homme.

Le silence était pesant. Nous étions tous les trois, perdus en plein milieu de nulle part, seuls au monde.

Edward se tenait un peu plus loin devant nous et avançait lentement, une main sur la bouche, comme si il allait pleurer. Il l'aurait fait d'ailleurs si il l'avait pu, j'en étais certaine. Son autre main était derrière sa nuque et il regardait fixement ... _son fils._

Ce dernier me pris la main et m'entraîna tout doucement en direction de _son père._

La terre s'arrêta de tourner, le temps se figea, nous étions en train de vivre ce genre de moment grandiose qui bouleversait une vie pour toujours.

Mes larmes se mirent à couler et je ne fis aucun effort pour les retenir, elles glissaient lentement sur mes joues tandis que j'observais la scène époustouflante qui se déroulait devant mes yeux.

Anthony avait lâché ma main et il se tenait à présent à quelque mètres seulement d'Edward. Ce dernier s'était accroupis pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Il tendit la main vers _son père_, comme pour lui toucher le visage, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Son regard était lumineux, il avait les yeux écarquillés et respirait assez rapidement.

Il toucha enfin le visage parfait d'Edward qui lui attrapa ensuite sa petite main, en douceur, avant de la lui embrasser tendrement.

J'étais maintenant secouée par des sanglots silencieux. L'amour qui m'emplissait à cet instant était titanesque, plus invincible que jamais.

Edward avait fermé les yeux et respirait pleinement l'odeur d'Anthony.

Ce dernier rompit alors soudainement la prudence de l'instant et se précipita au cou de son père. Edward hésita un instant, ne sachant pas où poser ses mains puis finit par le serrer lui aussi contre lui, les yeux fermés et le corps plus que tendu.

Le moment dura jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot sonore m'échappe par mégarde.

Les deux hommes de ma vie me regardèrent instantanément et se trouvèrent près de moi en une seconde. Anthony réclama à venir dans mes bras et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

« Pleure pas maman, j'aime pas ça... »

« Je t'aime » chuchotai-je en l'embrassant le plus tendrement possible. Je regardai Edward, ce dernier m'observant intensément, son bras passé autour de ma taille. Il avait l'air fondamentalement ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Il sécha mes larmes tendrement du revers de sa main et mes lèvres lui adressèrent silencieusement les mêmes paroles prononcées juste auparavant envers mon fils. Je pus lire sur sa bouche un « moi aussi » merveilleux et il embrassa mon front avec force, comme pour me signifier son trouble.

Il prit ma main et nous dirigea vers la voiture pour prendre notre valise. Je fis descendre Anthony de mes bras, il devenait vraiment trop lourd pour moi ! Il prit ma main lui aussi, après s'être assuré que je ne pleurais plus.

Le reste du chemin se déroula dans le silence, chacun d'entre nous profitant de l'instant.

En arrivant à destination, ce que nous découvrîmes eut un effet grandiose sur l'un d'entre nous.

« Waaaaaooouuuuuhhhhhh !!! » s'écria Anthony, les yeux encore plus écarquillés que tout à l'heure.

Il faisait nuit à présent mais le _jardin_ de l'imposante villa qui demeurait devant nous était éclairé par une multitude de lampions.

Non, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment un jardin, c'était un véritable parc digne des plus beaux squares de Seattle et qui recelait d'une impressionnante quantité de jeux pour enfant.

« T'as vu ça m'man ?! » demanda Anthony en me tirant la manche, un plaisir démesuré inscrit sur son visage.. Je lui souris et acquiesçai avant d'ajouter :

« Tu peux... »

Il n'attendit pas la fin de ma phrase et s'élança à toute vitesse dans le toboggan le plus proche.

Je me tournai alors vers Edward et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Il me regardait tendrement et posa ses mains sur mes hanches.

« ça va ? » demandai-je en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Il déglutis difficilement et ajouta :

« Si tu savais comme je regrette Bella. Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai mal, j'aurai voulu qu'il ait un père depuis sa naissance, qu'il me connaisse depuis toujours. Je suis monstrueux. Je suis... je... je... »

Il laissa sa tête tomber sur mon épaule, anéantit, et je lui caressai lentement les cheveux pour le réconforter comme je le pouvais.

« Tu sais, on a tout le temps maintenant ! »

La petite voix d'Anthony fit sursauter Edward (chose assez inédite !) qui me regarda, interrogateur. Il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ce qu'Anthony entende notre conversation.

Il imaginait quoi ! Cet enfant était aussi son fils ! Il avait donc une ouïe plus que fine et il courait à une vitesse totalement anormale pour quelqu'un de son âge.

« Moi aussi j'aurai bien aimé que tu sois-là depuis toujours, j'avais peur des fois, la nuit, ou même à l'école, avec les autres, quand ils se moquaient de moi. Mais maintenant, je sais que j'aurais plus jamais peur ! Et ça, c'est vraiment top ! Fin sauf si.... tu vas rester avec nous hein ? » finit-il par demander, une grimace sur le visage, comme si il avait peur d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

Edward le pris alors dans ses bras et déclara, cette fois-ci, sûr de lui comme jamais :

« Je te le promets, tu m'entends ? Tant que je serai de ce monde, je passerai ma vie à vos côtés, avec ta mère et toi. Tu n'auras plus jamais à souffrir de mon absence, tu as ma parole. »

« Ok ! Tope la ?! »

Un sourire émerveillé se dessina alors sur les lèvres d'Edward et il tapa doucement dans la main d'Anthony, manière à lui de celer la promesse de son père. J'adorais, moi aussi, entendre ces mots dans la bouche d'Edward... Quel bonheur d'imaginer notre avenir tous les troi...

La panique s'empara alors à nouveau de moi. Avec cette rencontre, j'avais complètement oublié la vraie raison de notre présence ici ce soir. Edward sentit que j'étais soudainement devenue tendue et devina sans peine la cause de mon affolement. Il me caressa la joue et me fit signe de m'apaiser, se voulant rassurant.

Mais je voulais des explications, et vite !

C'est à ce moment là que Alice décida d'apparaître sur le perron de la villa, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Alors comme ça, c'est toi Anthony ?! » lança-t-elle en direction de l'intéressé.

« Euh... oui » répondit-t-il, à moitié rassuré. Il me regarda et je lui indiquai rapidement d'un geste de tête qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être effrayé. Il était toujours dans les bras d'Edward et ce dernier lui expliqua, en chuchotant, qui était Alice.

« Bonjour » s'exclama-t-il ensuite en direction de ma belle-sœur, avec sa petite voix envoutante.

« Oh Bella, il est A-DO-RABLE ! » enchaîna Alice en se dirigeant vers nous. Elle venait, elle aussi, de tomber sous son charme. Il avait très souvent cet effet là sur les gens. Encore une qualité qu'il tenait sans aucun doute de son père.

Elle arriva à sa hauteur et lui embrassa la joue tendrement, avant d'ajouter :

« Tu vas venir à l'intérieur, dans la maison, et nous allons te présenter au reste de la famille. Tu veux ? »

Anthony acquiesça vivement, non sans m'avoir consulté auparavant. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers l'entrée de la maison et passâmes le seuil tous les quatre, pour atterrir dans un hall assez impressionnant mais correspondant tout à fait aux Cullen. J'adorais déjà cet endroit.

La famille au complet nous attendait dans le salon, le regard plein de tendresse et d'émotion.

Edward commença par se diriger vers sa mère et chuchota à l'oreille d'Anthony, comme il l'avait fait pour lui présenter sa sœur.

Je me dirigeai vers Alice qui passa son bras autour de mes épaules avant de m'embrasser le front, elle aussi pour me rassurer.

Je voyais dans ses yeux que je devais profiter de l'instant présent, que, pour le moment, nous ne craignions rien, je devais être sereine.

J'obéis donc et pris un plaisir inouï à regarder comment Edward se débrouillait avec son fils. Il avait l'air extrêmement concentré et jugeait sans cesse les réactions d'Anthony pour s'assurer du bonheur de ce dernier.

Le tableau qui se dessinait devant mes yeux était tout simplement indescriptible. Ma gorge se serra à nouveau et Alice raffermit son étreinte.

C'était somptueux.

POV Edward

Je le portais dans mes bras depuis un bon moment déjà mais je ne pouvais me décider à le lâcher. J'étais complètement fou de lui, j'adorais ses petites mimiques qui me rappelaient sans arrêt la femme merveilleuse qu'était sa mère, j'adorais sa façon qu'il avait de sourire, de s'accrocher à ma veste, comme s'il avait peur que je le quitte à nouveau...

Il était devenu, en un instant, la deuxième personne sans qui ma vie n'était qu'un gouffre sans fond.

Une fois Anthony présenté à mes parents et Jasper, j'avançai vers Emmett qui fut … délicat comme jamais. C'était assez perturbant de voir Emmett délicat, mais ce dernier semblait, lui aussi, ensorcelé par son neveu.

Il avait eu cet effet sur tous les autres membres de ma famille qui lui avaient déjà été présentés. Qualité qu'il tenait sans aucun doute de sa mère.

« Salut bonhomme ! » s'exclama Emmett. « Il paraît que tu joues au base-ball ? »

Anthony acquiesça plus qu'ardemment, ce qui fit vivement rire toute la famille. L'ambiance se détendit alors et il ajouta :

« Mais maman dis que je ne dois pas courir trop vite, alors ça m'énerve un peu parfois ! »

« T'inquiète, chez nous, ta mère ne pourra rien te dire ! Tu auras le droit de courir aussi vite que tu le souhaites ! » renchéris Emmett en lançant un petit regard en biais à Bella.

« C'est cool ! Maman m'a dit que chez vous, je pouvais faire comme chez oncle Jake ! »

Je déglutis en entendant ce nom et me pressai de l'emmener vers Rosalie qui attendait, un peu plus en retrait.

_« Mon dieu, je... je... Oh, il est magnifique... »_pensait-elle, totalement bouleversée. Nous connaissions tous son histoire et Emmett lui enserra la taille en la caressant du regard, comme pour la soutenir. Le trouble pouvait parfaitement se lire sur son visage.

Une fois les présentations faites, Anthony chuchota un faible « bonjour », lui aussi déconcerté par ma sœur.

« Bonjour... » répondit-elle simplement en tendant une main pour le caresser doucement. « Tu dois avoir faim, non ? » demanda-t'elle affectueusement.

Il se faisait tard effectivement et nous pouvions tous entendre les bruits de deux estomacs affamés.

« Oui ! Je sais que je peux pas avoir de bib' mais j'aimerai bien avaler quelque chose quand même ! »

Mis à part Alice et moi, le reste de la famille regarda Bella, curieux de savoir ce qu'Anthony voulait évoquer. Elle leur expliqua rapidement de quoi il s'agissait et un sourire radieux se forma sur les lèvres de chacun d'entre nous.

Une fois dans la cuisine, j'installai Anthony, assis sur le plan de travail qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et m'adressai à lui :

« Que souhaites tu manger exactement ? »

« Un steak... » murmura-t'il en grimaçant, dans ma direction, comme si c'était un secret.

« Va pour un steak alors ! » dis-je, amusé par sa réponse. « Et toi ? » questionnai-je Bella qui se trouvait dans les bras d'Esmée à présent.

« Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir ! Alice te l'a déjà dis, j'en suis sûre ! » répliqua-t-elle, l'ait plutôt épanoui et heureux.

Effectivement, elle voulait des lasagnes et les courses avaient été faites en fonction des visions d'Alice...

Une fois leur repas terminé, Bella s'en alla en direction du salon pour passer un coup de téléphone, sûrement à James et Mary.

Rosalie tenait Anthony dans ses bras et elle se dirigea elle aussi vers le salon pour s'installer près d'un grand circuit de voiture. Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé et Bella ne mit pas longtemps à revenir.

« Bon allez, au lit ! » s'exclama-t-elle en direction d'Anthony.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, le regard emplit de pitié, comme si elle allait lui faire vivre un moment effroyable. Rosalie fit de même.

« Tsss tsss, pas de ça Anthony ! Il est déjà très tard, tu vas être beaucoup trop fatigué ! Allez ! Et non, ce n'est pas négociable ! » Dieu qu'elle était belle.

Il se résigna et soupira avant de se lever pour souhaiter à tout le monde une agréable nuit.

En arrivant devant moi, il me tendit la main avant d'ajouter :

« Tu viens me coucher avec maman ? »

Ma gorge se serra et j'acquiesçai, une fois de plus sous le coup d'une émotion intense.

Une fois arrivés dans sa chambre, il poussa ce même cri d'ébahissement qu'il avait poussé en découvrant le parc tout à l'heure. Nous lui avions préparé une petite chambre pleine de jouets pour qu'il se sente le mieux possible ici.

Belle l'aida à se mettre en pyjama et, une fois ses dents brossées, il se glissa sous sa couette et regarda sa mère, l'air effrayé :

« Où est mon doudou ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment.

« Ah oui ! Le doudou ! T'inquiète, je l'ai pris ! Je reviens ! »

Elle sortit de la pièce et me laissa ainsi seul avec _notre fils_. Je m'assis sur le bord de son lit et posai ma main sur sa joue en le regardant avec le plus d'amour possible.

« Tu sais quoi ?! Demain on va se faire une super partie de base-ball tous ensemble, et on ira jouer dehors pour que tu nous montres à quel point tu cours vite... » Il m'adressa un de ses sourires éblouissant et j'ajoutai :

« Et je t'assure que tu auras un bib' le plus vite possible ! Mais, chut ! C'est un secret ! Ok ? »

« Ok ! » chuchota-t-il avant de faire semblant de fermer sa bouche telle une fermeture éclair.

Bella entra alors dans la pièce et lui tendit son doudou, une petite chose très délavée qui semblait avoir vécue bien plus longtemps que nous tous !

« Bon allez, bonne nuit champion... » murmurai-je en lui embrassant le front.

« Bonne nuit » répondit-il tandis que je me dirigeais vers la porte. Je me retournai pour regarder Bella se pencher sur son fils pour l'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Elle était parfaite dans ce rôle, comme si elle avait toujours été destiné à devenir mère. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse et je ne pouvais qu'aimer la voir comme cela.

Elle vint me rejoindre et envoya un dernier baiser en direction d'Anthony avant de refermer doucement la porte.

Nous nous dirigeâmes main dans la main vers les escaliers pour aller rejoindre les autres mais elle m'attira soudainement en direction de notre chambre.

« Comment sais-tu que c'est notre chambre ? » demandai-je curieux.

« J'aurais pu chercher le doudou un bon moment figure toi ! Heureusement qu'Alice est venu m'indiquer où est-ce que TU avais mis notre valise ! »

« Oups... » murmurai-je, penaud.

Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air en colère, au contraire même. Elle passa ses mains autour de mon cou en caressant ma nuque au passage et posa ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes pour m'embrasser plus que tendrement.

L'effet qu'elle me faisait habituellement sembla se décupler soudainement. J'étais envahi par un tas d'émotions, toutes plus intenses les une que les autres et j'avais tout à coup un besoin obsessionnel de la savoir près de moi, de la sentir contre mon corps, d'être assuré de sa présence pour toujours...

Comment, en un instant, un petit bout de femme comme elle avait pu me redonner goût à la vie à ce point ? Notre première rencontre, six ans auparavant, m'avait déjà sortie d'une lente agonie, mais, la retrouver, aujourd'hui, était encore plus fort.

Je ne croyais plus en rien depuis un long moment, j'étais complètement détruis, mais dés que j'étais dans ses bras, je vivais à nouveau, j'avais ce sentiment de liberté que rien n'égalait.

La pièce baignait dans une obscurité rassurante et notre fabuleux baiser dura pendant un long moment, magique.

Elle l'interrompit pour reprendre sa respiration et me regarda passionnément dans les yeux, haletante. Nous restâmes ainsi longtemps puis elle reprit la parole :

« Je veux connaître la vérité. Maintenant. »

Je la serrai encore plus fort contre moi, désireux de la rassurer, et l'entraînai vers le salon, pour lui parler, avec les autres, de cette abominable femme qu'était Vanessa.

* * *

Alors ? Un simple clic sur le bouton vert ci-dessous et vous me dites ce que vous en pensez !

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire ressortir un maximum d'émotions. Promis, je parle de Vanessa dans le prochain chapitre !

Au fait, merci merci merci **un million de fois **pour ceux qui laissent des reviews ou qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris/alertes, ça me touche à un point, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer.

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée/nuit (ça dépend !) et vous remercie vivement de m'avoir lu !

À bientôt ! Nana88.


	8. Jalousie et colère

**Bon, alors là, ce ne sont plus des excuses que je dois vous présenter, je devrais me mettre carrément à genoux !!!**

**Mais j'ai des assez bonnes raisons tout de même. Tout d'abord, mes partiels, qui m'ont logiquement pris pas mal de mon temps libre ! **

**Puis je suis allée 5 jours au festival de Cannes me reposer un peu après cette semaine de folie.**

**Et le temps de me remettre de ces vacances, j'ai fini ce chapitre qui, je l'espère sincèrement, va vous plaire. **

**Je bosse cet été mais je continue de faire un chapitre par semaine environ, promis !**

**J'espère que le personnage de Vanessa « vous plaît », je veux dire par là, que sa description en tant que méchante, vous convient !**

**Bref, je me tais et vous laisse lire ! Gros bisous à tous et bon courage pour celles et ceux qui sont en périodes d'examens !**

* * *

POV Bella

Nous descendîmes donc au salon où toute la famille était réunie et nous attendait, ayant sûrement entendu ma requête.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda Esmée, bienveillante.

Je refusai, un peu angoissée. Même beaucoup.

« Bien, tu veux donc savoir qui est Vanessa. »

C'était Rosalie qui venait de prendre la parole. Elle s'adressait à moi -plutôt gentiment- deux fois en un jour. Bizarre…

Mais ma moquerie interne cessa en un instant quand je vis la douleur qui s'affichait plus que clairement sur son visage. Elle regarda longuement Emmett et ce dernier lui lança un coup d'œil furtif, comme pour l'encourager.

« Comme tu le sais sûrement, nous avons beaucoup voyagé, après notre départ de Forks. »

J'opinai, détestant entendre quelqu'un parler de ce moment tragique.

« Nous sommes, entre autres, allés en Europe et ce que je vais te raconter est arrivé alors que nous visitions la Suisse. Nous étions installés en pleine montagne, un endroit très difficilement accessible pour les humains, très au calme, très proche d'une source de nourriture assez abondante, bref, un endroit parfait. »

« Plus que parfait même ! » ajouta Emmett en lui adressant un clin d'œil très provocateur pour la détendre un tant soit peu. Elle lui sourit tendrement mais son masque douloureux ne la quitta pas.

« Bref, tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrions Victor, Eric et Vanessa. Trois vampires. Ils chassaient dans le coin et, ayant senti notre odeur, ils ont voulu nous rencontrer, trop heureux de croiser des semblables. Sauf que nous ne sommes pas semblables, comme tu le sais. Nous leur avons expliqué notre façon de vivre et nous pensions qu'ils allaient vite déguerpir, nous laissant vaquer à nos occupations. Ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas. »

Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir à la façon dont elle devait me raconter la suite. Elle paraissait partagée entre une fierté à peine cachée et une tristesse beaucoup plus intense.

« Victor et Vanessa étaient en couple. Pas Eric et il a parut… comment dire ? Très intéressé de découvrir notre mode de vie. »

Un son rauque et teinté d'une jalousie extrême s'éleva alors de la gorge d'Emmett et je compris immédiatement, sans avoir besoin de plus d'explications. Je supposai qu'Eric était plus précisément intéressé par le mode de vie de Rose plutôt que par celui d'Emmett !

« Ah ! Eric et toi… » demandai-je timidement à Rose en tentant d'expliquer avec mes mains ce que je supposai.

« Eric et elle rien du tout ! » s'exclama Emmett, _légèrement_ sur les nerfs.

« C'est vrai qu'il aurait sûrement apprécié… Et il a bien faillit réussir. » reprit-elle, plus calmement.

Alors là, pour le coup, je ne comprenais plus rien ! Je ne pouvais sérieusement pas imaginer l'un des membres de la famille Cullen trahir son alter ego, ils étaient bien trop soudés pour ce genre de déboires très humains… Le désarroi du se lire sur mon visage puisque Edward étouffa un ricanement moqueur et sa sœur reprit :

« Non, non, Bella ! Ne vas pas t'imaginer l'impossible ! Je t'explique. Nos « camarades » avaient, comme Alice et Edward, des pouvoirs très particuliers. Victor et Vanessa plus particulièrement. Victor pouvait en un simple coup d'œil, séduire n'importe qui, homme ou femme, humain ou vampire. À l'origine, un vampire « normal » a déjà cette capacité d'attirer les humains (j'étais la mieux placée pour le savoir), mais, pour lui, c'était encore plus marqué, il était comme … un aimant ! Personne ne pouvait lui résister. »

« Sauf toi j'imagine ! » me chuchota Edward, satisfait.

« Il a donc utilisé ce pouvoir pour nous attaquer, pour permettre à Eric de … m'obtenir. »

Elle disait cela assez naturellement, l'air plutôt flatté d'avoir été courtisée à ce point-là.

« Il a convaincu trop facilement Emmett de venir leur montrer comment il chassait l'ours et je suis restée avec Vanessa, assez heureuse je dois dire de rencontrer une âme féminine à qui parler un instant. Nous ignorions évidemment tout de leurs capacités de séduction et de leurs plans. »

Elle posa alors son regard d'abord sur Alice, puis sur Edward, soudainement beaucoup plus sérieuse, comme si elle était ... reconnaissante.

« Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Edward est intervenu. »

Ah ! Ça non plus je ne m'y attendais pas !

« Alice a pu le prévenir de leurs plans assez rapidement. Par chance, il était en concert en Italie, il a mis assez peu de temps pour venir à notre rencontre. »

« Mais, pourquoi Alice ne vous a-t-elle pas prévenu personnellement ? »

« Nous avions choisi un coin vraiment très isolé, aucun moyen pour communiquer… »

« Et… Leurs plans… Ils… Comment s'y prend-t-on pour « éloigner » un vampire ? »

Un long silence s'installa alors dans la pièce, leurs visages montrant la crainte qu'ils avaient de me choquer.

Alice fut la première à reprendre la parole, devinant sans doute ma réaction à venir.

« Il n'y a pas vraiment plusieurs façons d'y parvenir… Il faut … l'éliminer. »

« Mais, ils pensaient à quoi ?! » m'emportai-je. « Croyaient-ils réellement qu'en éliminant Emmett, Rosalie allait leur tomber dans les bras et les suivre pour le reste de ses jours ?! »

L'intéressée sourit à ma réflexion et reprit, plus difficilement :

« Les liens qui unissent notre famille sont très particuliers, comme notre régime. Entre vampires nomades, l'instinct est prédominant, pas l'amour. Ils n'imaginaient pas à quel point j'aimais -et j'aime- Emmett. »

Ce dernier bomba immédiatement le torse, trop fier de cette petite déclaration.

« Bref, Edward est arrivé en trombe dans notre chalet Suisse, cherchant désespérément Em'. Dès qu'il est apparu et qu'elle a compris, Vanessa s'est enfuie mais nous avons réussi à suivre son odeur jusque dans une cabane encore plus isolée dans la forêt. Et c'est là qu… »

Soudain, elle ne put continuer. Sa voix s'étrangla sous le chagrin jusqu'alors dissimulé. Son époux s'approcha immédiatement d'elle et l'enserra comme pour la protéger de cette tristesse qui s'abattait subitement dans la pièce.

« Ils avaient commencé à faire subir à Emmett le même sort infligé à tout vampire que l'on souhaite éliminer. Ce dernier s'était plutôt bien défendu au début mais là, il était dans un sale état. »

C'était Edward qui avait repris la parole.

« Notre arrivée les a pris totalement au dépourvu et la bataille qui s'est engagée entre eux trois, Rosalie et moi s'est achevé assez rapidement. Nous avions beau être moins nombreux, nous étions plus rapides et beaucoup plus organisés. Rosalie protégeait Emmett tant bien que mal car Vanessa essayait sans cesse d'aller l'affaiblir plus encore. C'est pour cette raison, je crois, qu'elle n'a pas tout de suite vu ce qui arriva à ses deux compagnons. Quand elle découvrit qu'ils avaient perdu, elle tomba dans une folie furieuse et voulut évidemment me tuer. Elle n'avait aucune chance, à deux contre un mais c'était sans connaître son pouvoir... »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut son visage qui se décomposa sous le chagrin, plus intense encore que celui de Rose. Je fus prise de sueurs froides et mon pouls s'accéléra sous la panique. Je posai immédiatement ma main sur la joue d'Edward, voulant à tout prix croiser son regard pour comprendre son état.

« Vanessa a … Elle a la capacité de se transformer en la personne que son adversaire aime le plus. » m'informa Emmett comme pour me rassurer, assez penaud lui aussi devant la douleur de son frère.

« Et... ? » demandai-je, sans comprendre vraiment.

« Tu es apparu sous nos yeux. » répondit Rose qui avait regagné un peu de son assurance habituelle.

« Ah. »

Je n'avais trouvé que ça à dire. Désolant.

« Comme tu dis ! Nous avons été pour le moins … surpris par cette irruption plutôt soudaine. »

Les yeux toujours rivé sur Edward, ce dernier daigna enfin croiser mon regard avant de continuer, très doucement :

« Si tu savais comme je suis désol.... AAAAHHHH !!!! » hurla-t-il alors, fou de rage.

Ce sursaut de colère ma frigorifia instantanément et je mis plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que Edward avait quitté la pièce.

Je me levai le plus rapidement possible pour aller le rejoindre mais Jasper me retint, doucement mais fermement.

« Tu devrais faire attention, il est _vraiment_ en colère. »

« Laisse moi Jasper ! Si il y a bien une personne en qui j'ai totalement confiance, c'est lui. Il ne me fera pas de mal, je t'assure. »

Il regarda tout de même Alice une dernière fois avant de lâcher prise.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la cuisine où je pouvais entendre le souffle rauque et précipité d'Edward.

Ce dernier se tenait dos à moi, les deux mains de chaque côté de l'évier, respirant trop rapidement pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait aucune utilité.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je reposai ma tête contre son dos et caressai son torse tendrement pour le réconforter. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment et sa respiration consentit enfin à se calmer. Il se retourna et prit mon visage entre ses mains si douces.

« Quand tu es apparu, j'ai été plus que traumatisé tu comprends ? »

Sa voix rauque était empreinte d'une panique effrayante, comme si il voulait me prouver quelque chose. J'acquiesçai donc hâtivement pour le pousser à continuer.

« Résultat, je... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! » Il souffla fortement avant de reprendre. « Vanessa a réussi à s'échapper. Si j'avais... »

Ok, j'avais compris la raison de sa colère ! J'en avais marre moi aussi !

« ça suffit Edward ! Tu as sauvé la vie de ton frère, et celle de ta sœur aussi, alors arrête tout de suite ta crise de culpabilité ! »

« Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ! » s'emporta-t-il à nouveau. « Vanessa a vu à quel point t'entrapercevoir me faisait souffrir. Elle a du se promettre de te retrouver et de te faire subir la même chose que j'ai infligé à Victor et Eric ! Si je l'avais tué à ce moment là, si... »

« ARRêTE !! » criai-je à mon tour. « Tu n'y es pour rien nom d'un chien ! Tu as bien vu ma réaction quand je t'ai aperçu sur scène l'autre soir ! Notre séparation nous a totalement détruit, nous étions complètement vides de sens à l'époque ! Alors, j'imagine sans peine la douleur que t'a fait ressentir cette vision ! Et, honnêtement, je dois dire que je suis plutôt rassurée que tu aies eu _du mal_ à me tuer sauvagement ! »

Cette dernière phrase le calma légèrement et il m'emprisonna intensément dans ses bras, respirant pleinement mon odeur.

« Je m'en veux tellement de vous mettre en danger... » soupira-t-il.

Mon cœur se serra alors. J'avais failli oublier. Il avait omis un détail.

« Anthony... Le message... Alice... ». La panique montait en moi sans que je contrôle quoi que ça soit. « Dis-moi ce qu'Alice a vu. »

« Alice t'a vu... elle t'a vu en train de … de faire subir des choses affreuses à Anthony... Elle a évidemment tout de suite pensé à Vanes... »

Mais je ne l'entendais plus.

La panique quitta rapidement mon corps, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire.

Ce fut la colère qui la remplaça.

Mais pas une légère colère comme quand Anthony avait dévoré le caniche de notre voisine. Non. Une colère furieuse, une colère folle, une colère destructrice...

« Qu'elle essaye pour voir !!! Qu'elle touche un seul cheveux à Anthony !!! Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là !?! Je peux t'assurer Edward que sa vie sera un enfer total si elle fait souffrir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde notre fils ! Quelle s****e ! Je... Aaarrgghh !!!! »

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez en faisant les cent pas autour de la pièce pour évacuer un tant soit peu cette rage. Même si je savais pertinemment que le rapport de forces entre elle et moi penchait plutôt en sa faveur, je croyais dur comme fer en la véracité de mes propos !

Edward eut la bonté de me laisser me calmer un moment et vint à ma rencontre quelques minutes plus tard. Il attrapa mes poignets et m'obligea à le regarder. Son visage était un peu moins soumis à ce chagrin intense et un très léger sourire narquois se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais que tu peux vraiment être effrayante quand tu le veux... » se moqua-t-il.

« Très drôle. » rétorquai-je ironiquement.

« Nous allons vous protéger Bella, je te le promets » reprit-il plus sérieusement. « À moins que tu préfères te débrouiller seule, tu avais vraiment l'air très convaincante... ».

« ça suffit Edward... »

« Oui, pardon, j'arrête... »

Le reste de la famille entra alors dans la cuisine, l'air totalement détendu.

Seul Emmett paraissait un peu effrayé. Allons bon ! J'avais eu ma dose de panique ce soir ! Pourquoi un mec comme Emmett pouvait-il être effrayé ?! Cela n'augurait rien de bon... Je me lançai cependant.

« Emmett, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je timidement, apeurée par sa réponse.

« C'est que … tu fais vachement peur !! » lâcha-t-il en se détendant instantanément.

Edward étouffa d'abord un rire discret puis, n'en pouvant plus, éclata de rire … et fut suivi par le reste de la famille. Sauf moi. Qui fusillais du regard un Emmett plus que fier de sa blague.

L'hilarité mit un certain temps à se dissiper et ce fut dans une ambiance très joyeuse (et inespérée) que nous retournâmes au salon.

Carlisle, en chef de famille qui se respecte prit la parole.

« Bon, nous allons devoir nous organiser. Mais d'abord, j'insiste sur le point le plus important : nous devons toujours restés au minimum par deux. Vanessa ne peut prendre l'apparence que d'une seule personne à la fois, il est donc essentiel de rester un maximum groupés. »

J'aimais déjà cette règle.

« Si quelqu'un doit, pour quelconques raisons, se retrouver seul, il devra subir un interrogatoire assez strict pour pouvoir accéder à la maison. Préparez des questions auxquelles seuls les membres de notre famille peuvent répondre. »

Tout le monde (surtout les trois garçons à vrai dire) afficha un petit sourire vicieux qui laissait imaginer qu'ils allaient prendre un malin plaisir à ridiculiser quiconque devra subir un interrogatoire. J'allais devoir faire en sorte de ne jamais être abandonnée !

Une question me vint soudain à l'esprit.

« Pourquoi Vanessa ne m'a-t-elle pas cherché avant ? Pourquoi a-t-elle attendu que nous soyons réunis ? »

J'adorais prononcer ce mot qui sonnaient comme un refrain plus que salvateur.

« Vanessa ne voit pas en qui elle se transforme, à part si elle a un miroir bien sûr. Elle a donc du nous épier pour voir que la situation avait changé. Nous sentons parfois son odeur dans le coin mais elle est très rapide et très maligne. Elle connait maintenant le pouvoir d'Alice et joue souvent avec, en décidant un grand nombre de choses au dernier moment. »

« Elle est là en ce moment ? »

« Ça fait quelque temps que nous n'avons pas senti son odeur, je suppose qu'elle essaye, sans trop y penser, de préparer un plan pour attaquer. »

« Elle change sans cesse d'avis mais son objectif reste toujours le même... »

Anthony.

Elle avait tout compris, elle voulait frapper là où ça faisait le plus mal. Qu'elle essaye !!!!

Je sentis la colère reprendre le dessus mais me contrôlai, peu désireuse de déclencher à nouveau l'hilarité générale.

Jasper eut un bref rire très moqueur et fit parvenir à Edward les raisons de sa joie si soudaine. Ce dernier esquissa un début de sourire encore plus railleur mais mon regard dut le dissuader d'aller plus loin. J'eus le droit, à la place de cela, à un baiser dans le cou plus que doux et plein de tendresse.

« Je t'aime... » chuchota-t-il malicieusement.

Une légère caresse fut la seule réponse à laquelle il eut le droit.

« Bon, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais nous avons une folle furieuse à nos trousses alors si vous pouviez vous concentrer un minimum, ça serait plutôt pas mal ! » s'exclama Alice, légèrement impatiente.

Elle n'avait pas tort, nous aurions du être très sérieux, mais pour tout dire, je n'étais plus autant inquiète qu'auparavant.

Je savais que j'étais totalement en sécurité dans cette maison ou entourée de ses habitants, et je n'avais, pour l'instant, pas l'intention de m'en séparer.

« Bien, Alice, sais tu à peu près quand est-ce qu'elle compte intervenir ? » demanda Carlisle qui avait retrouvé tout son sérieux.

« Pas du tout. La... »

« Et bah avec ça, on est bien partis. Merci beaucoup Alice. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire … sauf Alice évidemment. Emmett allait vraiment finir par mourir si il continuait...

Elle reprit après avoir poussé un long soupir désespéré :

« … la scène que je vois se déroule dans une petite pièce, sans fenêtre et assez sombre... Pas un endroit connu, pour ma part... Bref, je vous propose de rester sur nos gardes mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment, mes visions ne sont pas assez claires et l'odeur de Vanessa n'est pas présente dans les parages. Nous verrons bien comment réagir en temps voulu. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« C'est la seule solution pour l'instant. Mais attention, j'insiste sur le fait que nous devons rester unis, ne jamais laisser personne seul ! »

Toute la famille acquiesça et le reste de la soirée prit une toute autre tournure, beaucoup plus chaleureuse et agréable.

J'étais comblée. J'avais, dans la même maison, une famille qui m'avait tant manqué, l'homme de ma vie et notre fils. Transportée par l'allégresse du moment, je ne vis pas l'heure passer et ce fut très tard dans la nuit que mon corps m'ordonna d'aller me coucher.

Après avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois tous les membres de la famille, je montai en direction de notre chambre en compagnie d'Edward.

Elle était située tout prêt de celle d'Anthony et, malgré ma fatigue, je ne pus me retenir d'aller voir si il dormait convenablement.

Il était toujours aussi craquant quand il roupillait et j'étais, une fois de plus, complètement sous son charme. Je n'étais pas la seule.

Edward était resté sur le seuil de la porte et, après avoir donné un dernier baiser à Anthony, je me dirigeai vers mon dieu vivant. Ce dernier avait l'air complètement gaga, attendri comme peuvent l'être les gens au dessus du berceau d'un nouveau né !

Je dus agiter mes deux mains devant ses yeux pour qu'il revienne à lui et daigne m'accorder un peu d'attention.

« Tu sais que tu avais l'air très sot à l'instant. » affirmai-je l'air sérieux, une fois la porte de notre chambre close.

« Je crois que je suis malade, ça me fait toujours ça quand je le regarde... » Il sourit. « C'est grave docteur ? »

« Je suis navrée de vous apprendre que c'est incurable et à vie ! Ou presque. On verra ta réaction quand il aura renversé tout son biberon de sang sur les beaux sièges de ta voiture ! »

Edward éclata de rire (malgré un léger pincement de lèvres à peine visible) et me souleva dans les airs pour me faire atterrir sur notre lit douillet.

« Alors mon amour, rassurée ? » s'inquiéta-t-il après que je sois revenue de la salle de bain.

Je l'apaisai en ce qui concernait mon état de panique et nous décrétâmes qu'il était l'heure, pour moi, de dormir.

Ce fut une nuit très tranquille par rapport aux précédentes. Seul quelques très légers cauchemars vinrent la rythmer, mais rien de vraiment très méchant.

Le réveil fut, lui, plus violent. Un boulet de canon m'attaqua sans embarras et d'assez bonne heure si bien que je regrettai _un petit peu_ d'avoir veillé aussi tard.

« Alors là maman, tu dois te lever ! Pas le choix ! Aujourd'hui, on va jouer dans le jardin et on va faire du base-ball !! Et en plus, tonton Emmett et tatie Rose ont dis que je pouvais manger ce que je voulais !! Ils vont aller me chercher un morceau de gréz... grouz... girzlly ! Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit ! Tonton Em' m'a dit que c'est la meilleure chose qu'il a jamais mangé ! »

J'allais devoir redoubler mon attention quand à son éducation !

« Bien, mais d'abord, tu vas aller t'habiller ! Tu as déjà mangé ce matin ? »

« Oui, c'est fait... » répondit une voix douce et mélodieuse que j'adorais entendre.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et regarda Anthony avec le même air benêt que la veille. Je ne pus réprimer un rire moqueur qui le fit détourner son regard sur moi (enfin !).

« Bien dormis ? » demanda-t-il sarcastiquement, ayant compris que je le charriais.

« Parfait, merci ! »

« Euh, m'man, par contre, tata Alice veut que j'aille avec elle pour acheter des vêtements, mais j'ai pas trop envie ! Elle a dit qu'elle avait vu un « petit polo trop craquant qui m'irait à merveille !!! ». »

Son imitation d'Alice nous fit éclater de rire et la journée commença dans cette ambiance si particulière, propre aux quelques jours que je venais de vivre...

* * *

**Alors ? Votre verdict ?**

**J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si cette histoire vous plaît toujours, je doute vraiment beaucoup en ce moment. Moi, elle me passionne toujours, mais vous ?**

**Un plus que grand merci aux reviewers anonymes qui m'encouragent, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me permet de continuer !**

**Merci aux non-anonymes aussi, évidemment, j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles à tous très bientôt. N'hésitez pas !**

**Gros bisous et merci de m'avoir lue ! Et encore désolée pour le retard !**


	9. Excursion et flagrant délit

**Hello everybody ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus détendu que les précédents.**

**Mais avant ça, un p'tit mot pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviewers non-anonymes qui ont laissé leur avis. Je suis vraiment désolée, je suis indigne de vous ^^ ! Non, sérieusement, je suis navrée et je vous promets de répondre pour ce chapitre ! Vraiment.**

**Ensuite, merci aux reviewer anonymes qui sont, eux aussi, merveilleux.**

**Pour finir, je voulais vous dire que j'ai créé un forum sur FF, pour que vous me donniez votre avis quant à la tétralogie de Stephenie Meyer. Le lien est sur mon profil, j'aimerai vraiment connaître vos scènes préférées !**

Chapitre 8

POV Bella

« Ok ! Alors cet aprèm', on pourra jouer ? »

« Oui mon pote, Alice l'a bien confirmé : la météo sera parfaite ! »

Alors que je descendais pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je trouvai Emmett et Anthony en pleine discussion quant à l'organisation de l'après-midi à venir.

Il était déjà au courant des pouvoirs particuliers des trois membres de la famille et prenait ça comme étant la chose la plus naturelle qui soit ! À vrai dire, nous étions là depuis moins de 24 heures et il était déjà comme un coq en pâte !

« De toute manière, ce matin, on a plusieurs choses à faire ! » m'exclamai-je à l'intention de mon bout d'chou qui faisait déjà une grimace, prêt à riposter. « Je dois aller à l'hôpital pour les mettre au courant de mon absence qui sera, je pense, assez longue... »

J'avais, de toute manière, un nombre considérable de jours de repos à poser, ayant été, avant le retour d'Edward, accro comme personne à mon boulot.

« Et je suis obligé de venir ? »

Alice entra dans la pièce en sautillant toujours aussi gracieusement et répondit à ma place.

« Oh que oui ! Tu viens ! On va aller te refaire une garde-robe du tonnerre ! » annonça-t-elle, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Oh noooon... » râla l'intéressé, la tête entre les mains.

« ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi ! » répliqua Alice, triomphante. « Si tu le veux bien évidemment Bella ! Non pas qu'il soit mal habillé, loin de là, mais j'ai vu tellement de choses craquantes ! »

« Bien sûr, si ça te fait plaisir ! » répondis-je malicieusement.

« Mais en fait, vous entendez tout !? » s'étonna Anthony, dépité.

« Et oui ! Va falloir t'y faire mon p'tit gars ! » rigola Alice, suivie d'Emmett et moi.

J'étais heureuse qu'Alice insiste pour qu'il vienne, je ne désirais absolument pas quitter Anthony des yeux en ce moment, vues les circonstances. Non pas que je manque de confiance en qui que ça soit, mais autant garder un œil sur lui tant que je le pouvais.

Nous nous préparâmes donc pour cette petite excursion à Seattle où Edward, Alice et Jasper nous accompagnaient.

« Je ne peux pas, consciemment, te laisser seul avec Alice. » avait très sérieusement décrété ce dernier devant la bouille totalement déconfite de mon fils.

Mais, une fois dans la Volvo d'Edward, Anthony avait retrouvé sa pêche habituelle.

« J'ADORE quand on va vite comme ça ! Wouhouh ! C'est trop cool ! » s'émerveilla-t-il, à mon grand désespoir.

Edward me jeta un coup d'œil amusé, plus que fier de lui.

« Et au fait, Bella, pour l'école du p'tit, vous faites comment ? » demanda Jasper qui m'empêcha, par la même, de grogner contre mon amoureux.

« Ah oui ! Humm. Comment dire ? J'y ai évidemment réfléchi et je me demandais si... vous le dites si vous ne voulez pas ! Je me disais que, peut-être, pendant le temps nécessaire seulement, nous pourrions lui faire l'école... à domicile je veux dire ! Mais seulement si vou... »

« Alors ça c'est une excellente idée Bella ! » trancha Alice avant même que quiconque ait pu dire quoi que ça soit. « Évidemment, je l'avais vu venir mais je voulais attendre que tu en causes personnellement ! Ça va être génial, tu verras! »

« Alors tu vas être ma maîtresse !? » s'interrogea Anthony qui, malgré les apparences, adorait déjà sa ... tante. C'était toujours un peu surréaliste d'utiliser ces mots là pour les qualifier et cela me faisait constamment un bien fou.

« Et oui ! Tu vas voir, nous allons t'éduquer et tu vas devenir l'enfant le plus admirable du pays ! »

« Tu verras, Alice est une excellente maîtresse. » confia Jasper à mon fils, qui, évidemment, (du moins, je l'espère !) ne comprit pas le sens caché de cette phrase.

« Alors ça, tu vois, tu évites, devant lui, merci ! » gronda Edward avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir.

« Saint Edward priez pour nous ! » railla son frère, hilare.

« C'est pas gagné ! » chuchota-t-il, amusé, en me regardant. « Je parle de son éducation. J'espère que tu ne vas pas regretter ton choix ! »

« Tu pourras lui apprendre la biologie Ed', ça risque d'être instructif ! Ah non ! Excuse-moi, tu as plutôt du mal à te concentrer pendant ces cours là, en général. »

Le rouge me vint immédiatement aux joues et le couple infernal assit à l'arrière de la voiture éclata de rire devant nos mines.

« Nous sommes arrivés ! » s'exclama Anthony qui n'avait rien capté aux -pourtant lourdes- allusions précédentes. « Je reconnais l'hôpital ! »

« Vous devriez peut-être rester dehors. Je veux dire... »

« ... que l'hôpital, pour nous, c'est un peu comme le rayon boucherie pour vous. » trancha Jasper, amusé, en me voyant hésiter.

« Euh... Oui, c'est à peu près ça ! »

« Non, je ne te laisse pas seule ! » souffla Edward, très sérieux. « Et c'est sans appel ! » insista-t-il en voyant que j'allais répliquer.

« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! » bougonnai-je.

« Hey, arrêtez de vous chamailler tous les deux ! Tout va bien se passer ! » finit par dire Alice. « Mais Jasper et moi resterons dehors. Simple précaution mon chéri ! » affirma-t-elle en lui caressant le bras.

« Et moi, je viens avec vous ! » décréta Anthony en prenant ma main et celle d'Edward. Le visage de ce dernier se décomposa de bonheur et un sourire encore plus béas que d'habitude se figea sur ses lèvres si sensuelles. J'étouffai un petit rire moqueur et levai les yeux au ciel en entrainant ma troupe.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me dirigeai d'abord vers le bureau de James pour prendre de ses nouvelles, bien que je l'aie vu la veille. Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis, que j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu dix fois plus que ces cinq dernières années.

« ça va ? » questionnai-je Edward qui soupira avant d'acquiescer.

« Arrête un peu de te faire du souc... »

« Bella !!! »

C'était James, qui accourait vers nous. Il stoppa net en voyant la personne qui m'accompagnait.

Son regard passa de mon visage à celui d'Edward plusieurs fois et ce fut, une fois de plus, Anthony qui brisa ce moment plus dérangeant qu'autre chose.

« Hey, salut James, ça roule ?! »

« Salut mon grand ! Ça roule un max' ! » tenta-t-il.

« Non, non, laisse tomber James ! N'utilise pas des expressions que tu ne connais pas. » le chambrai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Viens par là toi au lieu de dire des bêtises ! » décréta-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras. « Tu es radieuse. » chuchota-t-il ensuite à mon oreille.

Je m'écartai de lui et lui souris franchement.

Puis il se tourna vers Edward et tendit la main pour le saluer. La poignée fut rapide et sèche, mais existante... L'espoir fait vivre.

« Je peux te parler ? En privé s'il te plaît. » demanda mon ami. J'acceptai mais Edward me retint par le bras et son œillade me signifia clairement qu'il ne souhaitait pas me quitter.

« Les portes de son bureau son transparentes. » précisai-je assez doucement pour que seul lui m'entende.

Je suivis donc James dans son cabinet et il ne prit la parole qu'une fois la porte bien refermée derrière lui. Il jeta avant cela un œil à Edward qui ne nous quittait pas du regard derrière la baie vitrée.

« Comment vas-tu ? » s'enquit-il sérieusement.

« Vraiment bien. » affirmai-je, sûre de moi.

« Je ne vais pas te sermonner, tu as l'air heureuse, Anthony aussi, et c'est, pour moi, le plus important et même l'essentiel. Mais il faut que tu saches que tout le monde n'est pas de mon avis. »

« Je m'en doute, Mary me l'a légèrement fait comprendre. »

« Je ne pensais pas vraiment à Mary, même si elle est effectivement encore en rogne. Mais à côté de Jake, c'est rie... »

« Attend ! Vous l'avez dit à Jake !? J'étais censée lui annoncer moi-même ! »

« Il a deviné tout seul, quand il a appris que tu étais partie avec Anthony. Il comprend très vite quand quelque chose te concerne, il te connaît à la perfection. »

« Je sais, je sais. » grommelai-je en encaissant la nouvelle. « Et donc, il... »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil. Tu devrais peut-être l'appeler. Je ne sais pas si ça servirait à grand chose mais, tu peux toujours essayer. Appelle au moins Angela. Elle est très inquiète, et pour toi, et pour son mari. Et étant donné son état, moins elle aura de soucis, mieux ça sera ! »

« Oui, oui, tu as totalement raison ! Je les appelle quand je rentre à la maison. »

« Tu parle de cela totalement naturellement, comme si c'était ton « chez toi » depuis des années. »

J'avais senti de la rancœur dans le ton de sa voix.

« Je suis ... je suis désolée si ... je vous blesse, je ... je ne maitrise pas tout en ce moment, je... » bégayai-je, sincèrement navrée et un peu haletante. J'avais horreur de savoir que je leur faisais mal.

« Calme toi, Bella. Tout va s'arranger, tu verras. »

Ses bras vinrent ensuite m'enlacer tendrement et je le serrai le plus fort possible pour bien lui faire comprendre à quel point je tenais à lui.

POV Edward

« Tu sais, James est sympa ! » s'exclama Anthony qui n'était pas dupe en ce qui concerne les relations entre leur ami et moi.

« Mais je n'en doute pas. Raconte-moi un peu ! Tu connais qui ici ? »

Il étudia scrupuleusement les alentours et commença.

« Tu vois la grosse dame derrière le comptoir ? C'est une des secrétaires du service de maman. Elle est sympa mais elle veut toujours me faire manger ses gâteaux ! J'aime pas trop ça, surtout ici, ça sent trop bon, j'ai du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à mes bib' ! Mais bon, je dois être poli alors je les mange. Mais souvent, je me fais pas mal d'amis dans les patients et je leur donne. Je suis pas sûr d'avoir le droit. » confessa-t-il avec sa petite bouille d'amour.

Comment ne pas craquer ? J'entendis le rire moqueur de Bella dans mon esprit et tentai de me contenir.

« Et tu vois l'infirmière là, qui parle devant la machine à café ? La vieille dame. Elle me fais tout le temps plein de bisous et c'est pas vraiment un problème, j'adore les bisous. »

Voilà qui allait plaire à mes sœurs

« Mais le soucis c'est ... qu'elle pique ! »

J'éclatai littéralement de rire malgré moi, attirant l'attention sans le vouloir. Ce gamin était imprévisible. Du moins, je m'efforçais à ce qu'il le reste car je faisais l'effort de ne pas entendre ses pensées, ne voulant pas tricher pour le découvrir.

C'était assez simple quand nous étions entourés, comme en ce moment, il suffisait que je me concentre sur les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais donc totalement ébahis par lui et par l'éclat qu'il renvoyait. Nous étions seuls depuis un peu plus de vingt minutes et déjà cinq personnes étaient venues pour l'embrasser. Pas cette vieille dame en revanche.

« C'est pas drôle ! Elle a toujours un poil de trop ! Enfin bref, sinon, à part ça, elle est vraiment sympa. Et le gars là-bas ! Celui qui a un balai. C'est lui qui fait le ménage. Il râle tout le temps mais je l'aime bien, il me raconte plein de trucs sur les autres et je suis toujours au courant de tout avec lui ! Par exemple, je sais que le docteur ... oh non... »

Je le quittai des yeux immédiatement pour vérifier si Bella allait bien et le vis en train de discuter calmement avec son ami. Pourquoi avait-il donc gémis ainsi ?

Je cherchai à peine une seconde la raison de son malheur et manquait d'exploser de rire. La vieille dame en question s'approchait de nous avec un large sourire et tendait déjà les bras vers Anthony.

_« Il est tellement chou ! » _pensait-elle en l'embrassant vivement. Le regard désespéré d'Anthony croisa le mien et je lui lançai un clin d'œil malicieux.

Puis, l'impossible arriva, je me laissai surprendre. Cette même vieille dame se retourna en un instant et avant que j'ai pu comprendre quoi que ça soit elle me bécota à mon tour et je sentis de manière très claire ce qu'Anthony avait voulu dire !

_« Lui aussi il est chou. » _

Il me retourna un clin d'œil encore plus moqueur, et je lui souris ironiquement ce qui déclencha son rire enchanteur.

« Vous êtes ? » me demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Que devais-je répondre ? « Son père » ? Trop direct. « Le copain de sa mère » ? Pas assez engageant. Et lui, que voulait-il que je réponde ?

« Ah ! Bella, vous voilà ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

Sauvé par le gong. Un gong très sexy d'ailleurs.

« Oui, bonjour Mireille, comment allez vous ? »

« ça va, ça va. Mais vous nous manquez ma p'tite ! »

Bella rougit immédiatement, gênée par cette marque d'affection. Elle était délicieuse.

Au sens figuré bien sûr.

Alors que la conversation entre les deux femmes commença, je sentis un léger tiraillement sur le bas de mon tee-shirt et trouvai Anthony, les bras tendus vers moi, qui voulait apparemment me dire quelque chose.

Je le mis donc à ma hauteur et il posa ses deux petites mains autour de mon oreille pour me chuchoter :

« Le type qui arrive là... ». Je dirigeai mon regard vers l'homme en question. « Je peux pas le supporter ! » Une telle violence dans sa voix me surprit.

« Pourquoi ? » murmurai-je à mon tour.

« Déjà, il se trompe toujours quand il m'appelle ! Bon, ça, c'est pas si grave. Mais EN PLUS, (son petit doigt s'agita furieusement) il est toujours en train de vouloir prendre maman dans ses bras, de vouloir la toucher. Il est tout gentil avec elle, je l'aime pas ! Et je crois qu'il m'aime pas trop non plus ! » finit-il par avouer, pas triste du tout.

Le jeune homme était assez grand, plutôt élégant et à en croire le regard des infirmières, il avait l'air de plaire aux femmes. Et il le savait. Il marchait la tête haute et le regard empreint d'une prétention à peine dissimulée.

« Bonjour ma belle Bella » susurra-t-il à l'intention de MA Bella.

_« Hummmm... Elle est encore plus sexy qu'avant, j'adore ce jean bien moulant, tout à fait ce qu'il me faut pour bien démarrer ma journée. »_

« Bonjour ! » m'exclamai-je en lui tendant la main pour qu'il détourne son regard. Bella me regarda, surprise par ma soudaine ferveur.

_« Qui c'est celui-là ? Ah ! Il a le petit mioche dans les bras... »_

« Bonjour monsieur, bonjour Antoine, comment vas-tu ? »

Anthony me regarda en soupirant, l'air totalement dépité.

« Ça va, merci » bougonna-t-il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

_« Sûrement son frère... Bon, revenons à la contemplation de ce corps de rêve, un décolleté peut-être ? »_

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ! Vous êtes ? » m'écriai-je, un peu trop fort pour la normale.

_« Il me fais chier celui-là ! Je vais le calmer, il me foutra la paix ! »_

« John Miller, meilleur interne en chirurgie cardiaque, futur chef de service. »

Je vais lui foutre autre chose que la paix.

« Et... vous êtes ? »

« Edward Cullen, père d'Anthony et petit ami actuel de Bella. »

J'entendis Anthony étouffer un petit rire satisfait et jetai un coup d'œil à Bella qui avait, elle aussi, l'air plutôt réjoui.

_« Ah merde ! Il se la fait alors ! L'enfoiréééé ! »_

Oh putin, j'allais devenir violent.

« Dis à ta mère que tu veux voir Alice, que tu veux y aller ! » chuchotai-je rapidement à Anthony qui comprit immédiatement.

« Oh punaise ! T'as réussi à lire dans ses pensées j'suis sûr ?! En tout cas, il est dégoûté, c'est trop marrant ! » me souffla-t-il tout aussi furtivement. « Maman ! J'ai bien envie d'aller faire les boutiques finalement ! On y va ? »

« T'étais pas obligé de dire que tu voulais faire les boutiques, tu vas le regretter ! » murmurai-je tandis que Bella prenait congé de ses collègues.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire ! Je suis mal. » grimaça-t-il.

« Ouais, t'es mal. »

« La prochaine fois tu te débrouilles. »

Après un dernier au revoir à James -qui partait demain pour le Japon- nous quittâmes l'hôpital toujours main dans la main.

J'étais aux anges.

POV Bella

James avait plutôt bien pris la chose finalement et c'est sans aucune difficulté que j'avais obtenu mes jours de repos.

Nous marchions maintenant tranquillement dans les rues de Seattle, prêts à rejoindre Alice et Jasper dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter non loin de là. J'avais envie de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur de Jacob et des autres, même si je savais devoir y faire face, à nouveau, bientôt.

« Aurais-je décelé une légère tension dans ton dialogue avec John ? » demandai-je innocemment.

« Bien joué m'man, très perspicace ! »

« Dis donc toi ! Arrête de te moquer de moi ou je te mange tout cru ! »

Un sourire radieux s'étira sur tout son visage et, à cet instant, la ressemblance avec son père fut frappante.

« Disons qu'il m'a _légèrement_ agacé, oui. »

Mais avant qu'il donne plus d'explications, nous arrivâmes à destination et sa diablesse de sœur nous assaillit.

« Bon, viens-là toi ! Tu vas voir, Rosalie va complètement craquer ! »

Anthony nous regarda, accablé, et disparut dans le fond de la boutique dans les bras d'Alice et suivit par Jasper.

« Pourquoi Rose n'est elle pas venue avec nous ? » demandai-je à Edward qui me serrait contre lui.

« J'ai compris ce matin qu'elle voulait être très prudente, elle préférait aller chasser, pour ne pas mettre le p'tit en danger. Elle y tiens déjà beaucoup, c'est assez … saisissant à quel point elle veut le protéger. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait, à elle seule, terrasser Vanessa si elle venait à s'en prendre à lui ! »

C'était assez inattendu comme réaction et j'étais encore un peu plus rassurée par cette marque d'attention à l'égard d'Anthony. Cette vipère de Vanessa allait avoir beaucoup de mal à l'atteindre en vie !

« Ça s'est bien passé pendant que vous m'attendiez ? »

Il me raconta les descriptions faites par Anthony du personnel de l'hôpital, et ce, avec une légèreté ahurissante. Il paraissait totalement émerveillé par cet instant de complicité partagé avec son fils.

« Tu lis dans ses pensées ? Comment vas-t-il ? Que pense-t-il de tout ça ? »

Il m'expliqua alors sa façon de procéder avec Anthony et je ne pus retenir une larme.

« Tu es trop fatiguée, Bella. Si j'avais su que j'allais te faire pleurer, j'aurais évité de te parler de tout ça. »

« Non, non. C'est juste que tu es tellement … attentionné avec lui, je suis tout simplement heureuse que tout cela se passe assez bien. »

« On a les enfants qu'on a élevé Bella. Tu as été la meilleure maman qui soit pendant ces cinq années, ton fils est vraiment adorable, tu es merveilleuse... »

« _Notre_ fils. »

« Non. Quand on parle de son éducation, c'est ton fils. Je ne mérite pas qu'on utilise cet adjectif. »

« Pour l'instant. »

Il m'embrassa doucement, comme pour me faire taire. C'était d'ailleurs son but premier, je pense. Le goujat.

Un toussotement nous dérangea un tant soit peu, mais pas assez pour nous séparer. Les frissons ne me quittaient déjà plus et j'en voulais encore et encore.

« Bon, Anthony veut que vous lui donniez votre avis ! Je vais lui dire que vous êtes trop occupés ou vous allez consentir à vous bouger ? »

« ça va, ça va, on arrive » râla Edward après avoir émis un léger grognement en direction de son frère qui levait les yeux au ciel.

« Ah les jeunes ! » s'esclaffa-t-il doucement.

Edward pouffa, amusé par cette réflexion.

« Ah, enfin, vous êtes là ! Bon, t'es prêt ? » demanda-t-elle en direction de la cabine d'essayage.

« Yes ! » confirma Anthony qui avait retrouvé un peu de son ardeur habituelle.

Et tout le reste de la matinée ainsi qu'une petite partie de l'après-midi se déroula ainsi, entre bonne humeur et essayages.

Anthony s'était finalement laissé prendre au jeu et s'amusait réellement mais la folie d'Alice ne se cantonna pas seulement à ce dernier et ce fut les mains débordantes de sacs plus lourds les uns que les autres que nous nous dirigeâmes -enfin- vers la voiture.

« Oh, zut ! Je voulais aller faire un tour à l'appart', j'ai oublié quelques affaires l'autre jour. » me souvins-je subitement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! L'orage n'arrive que dans deux heures, on a le temps ! » me rassura Alice. « ça te dis un petit tour de manège Anthony ? »

« Oh ouais ! Carrément ! Si maman veut bien. »

« Oui, oui, tu peux mon Ange. Mais quand on dit que c'est fini, c'est fini ! »

Il acquiesca vivement, heureux.

« Allez-y tous les deux, on vous attend là-bas. » proposa Alice qui prit Anthony dans ses bras.

J'hésitai un instant puis pris conscience de ma bêtise. Je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire quant à sa sécurité, je devais arrêter de le surprotéger.

« Nous ne serons pas longs. » me chuchota Edward, comme si il lisait dans mes pensées.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il vint avec moi pour découvrir notre cocon familial où Anthony et moi avions passé cette dernière année.

POV Edward

L'appartement était exactement comme Bella.

Tout était doux, délicat et chaleureux. Ce lieu respirait l'amour.

Des photos des proches de Bella emplissaient les murs, murs sur lesquels les dessins d'Anthony étaient représentés par dizaine.

Et puis il y avait cette odeur.

Un concentré de Bella, le paradis sur Terre. Je fermai les yeux et pris une grande inspiration pour infiltrer les moindres recoins de mon corps de ce mélange féérique.

J'adorais déjà ce lieu, je nous voyais bien vivre dans un endroit similaire dans le futur...

Calme toi Edward, tu t'emportes là.

En revanche...

« Dis-donc, c'est un peu le bazar ! »

Elle me regarda et me lança un regard qu'elle aurait voulu colérique.

« Oh ça va hein. Je dors la nuit, moi ! Et la journée, j'étais plutôt occupée ! Et puis, tout est bancal ici, j'ai beaucoup de mal à tout ranger, ça n'arrête pas de tomber ! »

C'est bien ça, cet appartement était comme Bella.

« Je ne te propose pas quelque chose à boire. » plaisanta Bella en passant derrière le comptoir de la cuisine pour se servir une verre d'eau.

« Si il te reste un ou deux biberons... »

« Très drôle. »

« Tu aimes quand même ? » me demanda-t-elle en balayant le salon de la main.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. » murmurai-je, une fois de plus affligé par ma connerie.

Si j'étais resté, nous vivrions ensemble, heureux et insouciants.

« Arrête Edward, tu te fais du mal. » me chuchota-t-elle en venant se blottir contre moi.

Je posai mon menton sur sa tête et tentai de refouler mes idées noires, sans grand succès.

Cependant, lorsque Bella posa si délicieusement ses lèvres sur les miennes, je réussis à songer à autre chose...

POV Bella

Il avais soudainement eu l'air si triste que j'avais du réagir au plus vite. Je n'avais trouvé que cela pour le distraire et ça avait l'air de plutôt fonctionner.

Tout à l'heure, dans la boutique, les frissons avaient à peine eu le temps de s'immiscer dans mes veines que Jasper était venu nous déranger.

Mais là, nous étions seuls et je devais combler mon manque de ma drogue favorite.

Je pris donc le temps de profiter de ce baiser sensuel qui dura un long moment.

Les lèvres d'Edward étaient toujours aussi douces et quand sa langue caressa la commisure de mes lèvres, je crus défaillir.

Je joignis la mienne à la sienne et le serrai encore plus fort contre moi.

Ses mains étaient placées de chaque côté de mon visage, douces et délicates.

Mais mon corps réclamait plus. Mon corps réclamait une chose que nous avions vécu une seule fois, il y a presque six ans.

Nous n'en avions pas reparlé, même en Irlande où, pourtant, nous avions vécu beaucoup plus proches que ces derniers jours. Mais là, j'étais à nouveau épanouie, j'avais envie de lui plaire, j'avais envie d'être encore plus proche de lui.

L'envie. Ça faisait un petit bout de temps que je n'avais pas éprouvé ce sentiment de manière si forte.

« Bella... Tu es sûre que... » bégaya-t-il, ayant deviné mes intentions.

Mes mains glissèrent sous son tee-shirt et il se tut immédiatement. Je caressai charnellement son dos en déposant maintenant un tas de légers baisers dans son cou.

« Bella, je... Tu... Attends. »

Il saisit mes deux bras et me regarda droit dans les yeux, me stoppant net dans mes projets.

« Je veux en parler avant. » déclara-t-il sérieusement en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer.

« Je t'écoute ! » répondis-je en me libérant de son étreinte pour aller m'installer sur le canapé, _un peu_ frustrée.

Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et me prit les mains.

« Je veux que tu sois certaine de tes envies. »

Sur ce point là, pas de problème !

« Je sais ce que je veux Edward, c'est toi. »

Il opina légèrement, pas convaincu pour autant.

« J'y ai vraiment réfléchi Edward. » Et c'était vrai. « J'ai envie de savoir que tu me désires. »

« Là n'est pas la question Bella ! C'est juste que j'ai peur que tu le regrettes, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Je... »

« Laisse tomber Edward, je suis sûre de moi ! » soufflai-je, convaincue.

Je lui expliquai à quel point mon corps le réclamait, à quel point je le voulais, au plus profond de moi même, à quel point j'étais comblée en ce moment et surtout, à quel point je me sentais enfin femme.

« Et tu ne peux même pas me dire que tu as peur d'être trop violent, je sais déjà que tu en es capable ! » continuai-je, devinant que la partie était presque gagnée.

Notre seule et unique expérience s'était passée sans trop d'encombres, mis à part mon lit qui avait eu de grosses frayeurs face à l'engouement d'Edward.

J'étais prête à sacrifier mon divan.

Puis je finis par un baiser encore plus sensuel que le précédent, prenant le risque de me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il ne sembla pas protester et je savourai ma victoire.

Ses mains commencèrent alors leur douce torture en caressant d'abord lentement mon dos.

Ma langue avait retrouvé la sienne et je sentais à nouveau le désir brûlant envahir mon corps.

Je passai doucement mes mains sous son tee-shirt et il étouffa un soupir ... de plaisir !

Ça y est, il avait totalement capitulé !

Tout en lui enlevant ce vêtement qui était vraiment de trop, je descendis vers son torse pour le parsemer de baiser et pour y promener ma langue.

Mais, sans que j'aie eu le temps de réagir, il me coucha tendrement sur le canapé et, assis à côté de moi, commença à déboutonner mon chemisier en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Quand ses mains froides atteignirent la peau de mon ventre, je ne pus réprimer un souffle d'avidité et mon corps se cambra sous cette force indescriptible.

Il commença à m'embrasser partout et ses caresses s'immiscèrent sous mon soutien-gorge, déclenchant à nouveau une vague de désir monumentale.

« Edward... »

« Tu es belle à en mouri... »

Oh non ! Pas ça ! Pas cette sonnette ! Seigneur, si tu existes, interviens s'il te plaît !

Le grognement qui s'éleva de la gorge d'Edward exprima exactement notre frustration mais nous n'avions pas le temps de nous plaindre ! Quelqu'un attendait derrière la porte en ce moment !

En un instant j'enfilai mon carcan et je fus dans la salle de bain pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

« Vas-y toi ! » articulai-je à Edward qui me signifia que c'était Alice qui nous attendait.

Oh la frustration ! J'avais horreur de ça !

« Non mais j'vous jure ! Heureusement que j'ai eu une vision et que j'ai empêché Anthony de venir avec moi ! » entendis-je Alice rouspeter. « Je veux pas vous déranger mais ça fait vraiment un bout de temps qu'on fait du manège, Anthony va finir par vomir ! »

Je rentrai dans le salon, rouge comme une pivoine. Alice éclata de rire et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu ne peux pas résister Bella, tu n'es qu'une faible humaine ! Tout est de la faute d'Edward ! Mais quand on dit que c'est fini, c'est fini ! » rigola-t-elle en frappant l'arrière de la tête du concerné. « Bon allez, on y va ! » ordonna-t-elle en prenant les quelques affaires dont j'avais besoin.

Edward me jeta un coup d'oeil à la fois amusé et frustré et passa son bras au dessus de mes épaules pour me diriger vers la voiture.



Le retour fut plus calme que l'aller. Anthony s'endormit dès les premières minutes et par peur de le réveiller, notre couple de bourreaux ne sortit pas un mot, même si, à mon avis, Jasper était déjà au courant de la vision d'Alice.

En contrepartie, une fois arrivés à destination et après avoir avalé un bon goûter, Anthony fut encore plus éveillé que d'habitude !

« Ça y est, je suis prêt ! » déclara-t-il une fois en bas des escaliers, alors que nous venions d'aller l'habiller pour LA partie de baseball.

« Oh Bella ! Il est A-DO-RABLE !!! Je sais, on te l'a déjà dit, mais là, dans sa petite tenue de baseballeur, il est vraiment trop chou !!!! »

C'était Rosalie, qui venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Pas peu fier, Anthony souriait, touché par ce compliment.

« Arrêtez un peu, à force, il va finir par se croire irrésistible ! » plaisantai-je.

« Rappelle toi qu'il fait partie de ma famille Bella, il a un peu de moi, il est donc, par la force des choses, irrésistible, c'est... » m'informa Emmett.

Edward répliqua rapidement.

« Merci mon vieux pour cette réflexion, mais il n'a pas un gène en commun avec toi. Avec moi en revanche... »

« Oui, je sais, il en a la moitié ! D'ailleurs je suis toujours en colère de ne pas avoir été mis au courant plus tôt ! »

« Si tu savais, en plus, ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ! » ajouta Alice que j'avais subitement envie d'étriper.

« Non ! Pas devant lui ! »

« Oh punaise de punaise !!! D'accord, pas devant lui, mais quand il sera couché, vous aurez à faire à moi !! J'y crois pas ! Bon allez ... p'tit costaud, on s'la fait cette partie ?! »

**Voilà, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais je voulais faire quelques chapitres simplement sur l'intimité de la famille et sur un ton plus détendu qu'auparavant.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même, donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir !!! ;-p**

**Alors je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée, ou bonne nuit selon l'instant, et vous dis à très bientôt !!**

**Et encore merci un millier de fois de me lire ! **

**Ps : pensez au forum ^^ !**


End file.
